


Blue as Fire, Black as Snow

by lazy_bird



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daemon!Jon, Daemon!Sansa, F/F, F/M, Fantasy AU, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Game of Thrones AU, Multi, OT3, Poly, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Witch AU, Witch!Daenerys, daemon AU, polyship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_bird/pseuds/lazy_bird
Summary: Deep in the forest there lived a witch.For centuries she had been alone in sush a place, caring for it.But, one night is she visited abruplty by two daemons, one with hair like fire and the other with hair like coal... How could this be?The Forest is alive and such thing shouldn't happen?Will Daenerys take care of this daemons?Will the daemons get used to the lifestyle?Will the daemons will be stuck as children forever?





	1. The First Year

**Author's Note:**

> hi! hello!  
> Welcome to another ot3 fic!  
> This one is (hopefully) be a short one.   
> Probs 5 chapters long.   
> I am currently doing another ot3 called Loopholes of Freedom but that one will take time because it has a lot of drama and conspirations and it takes a lot of time to think off.  
> English is not my first language so I hope that doesn't affect the fic too much!  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> This is just for fun!

Deep in the forest there lived a witch.

The kind who loved every living creature that exist.

It brought her joy to see flowers blooming, giddiness at the first sight of a snowflake and sympathy for the wounded.

Her hair was silver as the stars and moon and her eyes purple as amethysts. She was the last of her bloodline and she had been like that for more than a century. She lived in a small wooden cabin where all her books, potions and spells were. It was cozy and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Daenerys believed that everything had a soul and that killing was only necessary. She would always ask the Spirits of the Forest for permission. A whisper would tickle her ear and a doe would walk in front her and with a swift arrow, she would say a small prayer and strike. It gave her no pleasure and most of the time she would cry but just like everything, survival is what matters.

For taking a life like that, she would save one; a hurt deer, a lost cub or even a sick tree. Now that gave her meaning.

Daenerys once thought that her immortality was a curse; doomed to roam the ever changing world, alone, slowly going mad. But as soon as she found her purpose, she accepted it. It was her destiny.

 

One night, while she was preparing her dinner, her three familiars started circling around her. Her small dragons screeched as the winter winds howled louder and louder. Something wasn’t right and she could feel it.

Daenerys put on her thickest robe, took her lantern and light it up. She whispered a spell where the flame couldn’t be extinguished by the cold wind and opened the door. The snow wind was thick and she couldn’t see well. Her dragons screeched again, with worry.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.” She smiled and entered the storm.

Her cabin was in the middle of the forest.  So she had to walk towards the edge of her land to see what was happening. Her heart beat fast with every step. What was she looking for? Why did she venture so far in the kind of weather?

Daenerys stopped when she hear a branch crunch. Quickly she took a step back. It has been years since she had the company of someone like her and it made her nervous. Was it a human? Another witch? She didn’t know which was worse…

A large figure appeared. It's body straight and strong.

She whispered, "Lauma…?"

One of the Spirit of the Forest?

Lauma backed away and disappeared into the winter forest, leaving a small path. As Daenerys fallowed,

two dark figures appeared before her. They were small and it looked like they were covered on robes. Daenerys stretched her arm with the lantern and yelled, “Who goes there? How did you find this place? Show yourself!” But the cloaked figures took their first steps until they collapsed.

Daenerys gasped and rushed towards them. She said a one word spell and the lantern floated off her hand. They looked small and she thought they were either goblins of dwarves but if that were true, then the forest would have warned her… with her gloved hand, Daenerys took off the hoods and gasped in horror.

Children. Two children laid there.

Quickly she asked the forest for help. She couldn’t carry them by herself.

“Oh, great Spirits of the Forest! Help me! Please! Help me carry these children to my home!” But there was only winds and snow. Why isn't the forest responding?

Daenerys was running out of time!

They were small but they were heavy! She couldn’t do this on her own.

“Drogon,” she called one of her dragons with her mind. “Let lose Silver and let her come to me.”

And within a second, her beautiful horse came running towards her. Daenerys knew that the snow was hurting her but it would be quick.

One at a time she took the kids and placed them on the back of her horse. The door opened fiercely and Daenerys took the children and placed them on the wooden floor.

“Go and be warm. Thank you.” She placed her forehead on Silver and waited for her to enter her warm farmhouse. When she was inside, Daenerys said a few spells of warmth, protection and healing.

Her dragons were looking at the children from the highest place they could find. One of them even hissed.

Dismissing them, Daenerys rushed towards them and took off their hoods. They look so fragile and pale. The kids were still alive since now they were shaking, blue lips and purple… long nails. The witch chanted a small spell on her hands and breathed some warm breath on to them making them glow a bit. Delicately she placed her hands on their small hands, arms, back and forehead. As she kept warming them, she noticed a lump in their foreheads.

She sucked a breath and drew back.

"Daemons…" she whispered. Is this why the spirits of the forest didn’t come for her plea of help? But the spirits wouldn’t let a daemon in… how?

One of them squirmed and furrowed their eyebrows. This was had short spiky fiery hair and no eyebrows. Their eyes opened and revealed two blue eyes, the color of pure hot flames. They locked eyes for a second and gasped, trying to move backwards. 

It looked scared…

Daenerys has never seen a daemon child… she didn’t know those existed.

The child looked next to her and saw the other one. They opened their mouth to say something but nothing coherent came out, only a wail. It sounded desperate. Quickly they turned to the witch and hissed, baring its fangs. The dragons hissed back and the child looked back and hissed louder.

Daenerys went to her knees and extended her hand but the child clawed the air as if to say that she should stay away. But the child was still weak so it plumbed to the floor, panting.

The child looked hazily at Daenerys and felt the warm hand on their forehead. It felt nice…

"Everything is going to alright." said the witch. Then the child closed their eyes and everything went black.

 

Daenerys placed a few quilts in front of the fire place. She made sure that the daemons kids survived the night. Though in her mind she knew that they were trouble, it was against herself if she did not aid them. They hadn't done anything wrong and by the looks of it, they seem to be running away from someone… or something.

The other child was equally pale but with curls black as coal. Their breath was ragged but as the hours passed, it slowed down until it seemed as if they were sound asleep. She had forgotten to eat so she took her food and slowly ate. Her dragons were close to her but still keeping an eye on the children.

"I know, I know." she said after taking a full wooden spoon of food. "I am wary too."

 

The crackling of the firewood made her tired. Without realizing it, Daenerys drifted into a deep sleep. Can you blame her? She had to walk in a snow storm and used her magic. It has been years since she used that kind of magic… she was rusty.

When the amount of sleep she was getting made her feel suspicious, she opened her amethyst eyes. Her dragons were cozying next to her and in a deep sleep. She rubbed her eyes and noticed the kids were gone. Without a second thought, she stood up, looking for them.

"Drogon, Viserion, Rheagal!" she called for them, still looking around. The dragons yawned and looked up. "Help me find them."

The dragons took flight and looked around the cabin. Daenerys was afraid. She was all alone with two daemons that made it through the forest. She prayed to the spirits as she closed her eyes and tapped the wooden floor with her heel. A tiny wind blew away through the floor and saw movement behind her. She may not have the _all sight_ like the spirits but she could at least feel their presence.

Quickly she raised her hand, spun her back and caught the two daemons in midair. Their fangs were out and claws ready to strike. They looked so young but she noticed some scars on their wrists and necks.

"That is not very polite of you two," she said, glaring at them. "I gave you shelter and you decide to attack?" the children glance at each other. Daenerys could see now the eyes of the other one. Grey as ash. "Who are you and how did you find this place?" They didn’t speak. They were just floating around, trying to break through the spell. "I don’t care how adorable you two look, you need to answer."

"Don’t insult us!" said the spiky haired one. "Let us go!"

"Oh! You speak! Good!" the witch sounded pleased. "This is a start," then she flung them to her couch without letting them go. "I will repeat my question. Who are you and how did you find this place?"

"Just kill us already! We rather die than be with a witch again!" said the curly haired one.

Daenerys looked horrified. These children couldn’t be more than ten years old! Daemons or not it still felt wrong hearing those words coming from someone so young.

"I will not kill you." she said, sitting crossed legs on the floor. The children looked down, grunting. "I do not wish to harm you. This is not my way."

"Liar! Witches and warlocks are all the same!" the spiky haired one spat. "All you lot do is buy us like slaves!"

Daenerys gasped. She knew that she had been in solitude for so long—she had to after that dreadful war but she believed that things had gone back to normal; or at least better than when she was back with her people.

"Slaves? Impossible! Daemons and witches and other creatures fought side by side against the Seven False Gods! There are no more masters and no more slaves!"

The spiky haired one let out a dry chuckle. "You are either a really good liar or a moron."

Daenerys blushed. "Look, you see the edge of the forest? It surrounds my home. It is impossible for someone like you two to come in and not be… well… taken care off. The Spirits of the Forest are not fond of trespassers. No one has ever came this far. _No one_. So, I need to know who you are in order to see if I should let you go. I don’t know what happened to you but I can see that you two shared your fair share of… horror so doing this gives me no pleasure." she looked at the wrists and neck again. "So, please…"

Silence.

Daenerys let out a sigh and stood up. "Alright then, I guess you two won't like this delicious stew I made." She went to grab wooden bowl and poured some into it. With her hands she heated it up and sat in the same spot. The smell was so delicious that the kids started to salivate. "Mmm… I think I outdone myself with this one!" she took a big spoon full of stew and chewed it with delight. "So good!" she said with her mouth full.

The curly haired kid kept looking at the bowl. "Please… stop. My name is Jon and this is Sansa."

"You idiot!" said Sansa.

"We come from King's Landing and we were the slaves of the witch Cersie Lannister and Warlock Jamie Lannister. A _coup_ was organized but it failed. We took the opportunity to escape." The kid kept speaking fast.

Sansa rolled her eyes. "You can't just shut up!"

"Why? I am tired, Sansa! Exhausted! We made it this far! I want peace." the child's face looked somber. He looked at Daenerys. "We…managed to get away from people who noticed. We ran and ran until we couldn’t see the city anymore. The people never ventured here so we figured that it was our chance. I rather die in a forest than keep living with those wretched witches and warlocks! But we didn’t know that the forest was magic." he looked at Sansa. "We didn’t know it had that much power that it change—"

"Enough." said Sansa. "You answered her question."

Daenerys placed down the bowl and looked straight into their eyes. "I believe your words. But I need you to promise me that when I let you two go, you won’t attack me. Not because it's rude but because the Spirits of the Forest won't allow it. We are connected and things won’t end well if you try something. Can I have your words?"

Sansa and Jon looked at each other and nodded.

"Good." she stood up. "And I will give you my word that, as long as you live under my roof, you will be under my protection." she snapped her fingers and the kids felt the invisible force disappear. "But just to make sure..." she winked.

 

The three of them ventured into the forest.

"Lady Witch, you promised food."

"No I didn’t, young Sansa."

Sansa growled. "Wretched!"

"If you fallow me and do as I told, I promise you food." Sansa grumbled and fallowed Daenerys.

For half an hour they walked through the forest. Creatures came from the trees, ground and sky to greet Daenerys. She petted them and all. She even giggled when a humming bird flew in front of her.

"We are here." The children looked up at the white and red tree. It had a face and if they looked closely, it looked as if it was crying blood. Daenerys kneeled. "Oh, great Spirits of the Forest! Please be witness of this pact I am about to make."

Sansa and Jon stood up and backed away. "We are not going to be slaves again!"

"No, no. You will be free—you can even roam the forest until you find your peace after this. It's just that I need to know no harm will come to me or anything that I hold dear. I said it wrong. It's not a pact. It's a promise."

"You said that you believed our words." said Jon.

"I did and I do. But can you blame me?" They were silent. She smiled. "Now come. Kneel before me. It will be quick and no pain will come to you." they hesitated for a moment but did anyways.

She said the chant again until the forest was completely silent. No birds. No insects. No rustling of leaves. Sansa and Jon have never seen this type of magic before.

The tree roots had grown in a way that it had made a tiny pond. Shimmery water had accumulated there. It was not frozen. A red leave dropped from one of the branched and landed gently on the water. Daenerys stood up, took the leaf, filled it a bit with water and drank it. She gestured the children to follow her and do the same.

They had nothing to lose, they realized. If they die then they die but if the Lady Witch was telling the truth then the only thing they have to do is cause her no harm. Sansa and Jon took the leaf and drank from it. It was very pleasant and all they wanted to do was drink more.

Daenerys giggled. "Also, now that you have taken the water of the Spirits of the Forest and proved to them that you are of no harm, you are under the forest protection." she clapped her hands and smiled.

Quickly the forest looked more alive than before.

Now they could see things that they hadn't seen before. Animals and spirits alike were looking at them curious. It was the first time that daemons had tasted the water of the Spirits. For the children it was beautiful. So this is what _she_ sees… they thought. They could feel the freedom and love around them. They didn’t notice they were crying until Daenerys kneeled down and whipped their faces with her long sleeve.

"Now, fallow me! Time for food!"

 

The food was delicious. Both of the children were eating like feral animals. At some point they stopped eating with the spoons and started chugging it and asking for more. Daenerys was just stunned at how they were behaving. Even the dragons cocked their heads at what they were seeing.

"If you eat that fast, your stomachs will hurt." she said.

The kids stopped for a moment, stew dripping from their chins. Jon whipped his mouth with his arm and placed the bowl down.

"It’s good." he said. "Thank you." Daenerys smiled and Sansa scoffed.

"After this you guys will take a bath." their pointy ears perked up.

"Water." Sansa hissed.

"Yes. That's what people use for bathing." she took their bowls, took a cloth and whipped their faces. "You guys stink." Jon and Sansa blushed. "That's ok. Look, let’s wait half an hour until you guys finish digesting and then we can take a bath."

"Together?" asked Jon, surprised.

"Is there a problem?" the kids shared a look. "Well, I guess we won't. I'll prepare the tub in the meantime and get you guys some clothes. Now, sit on the couch until then." the children did as they were told and sat.

When Daenerys was out of view, they started to look around.

The cabin was pretty cozy but it looked bigger than it appeared. It was filled with book shelves, candles, and crystals, jars filled with dirt, spices, flowers and some other things they preferred to ignore. Sansa noticed something behind one of the book shelves. It was big and covered with a white sheet. She was filled with curiosity. But she had to move away when she felt Daenerys coming.

"Well, in the meantime, let's get to know a bit of one another." the children nodded, swinging their feet in the air. "My name is Daenerys Targaryen—" their ears perked up again.

"You are a Targaryen…?" asked Jon. "The people believed that they were…"

"Destroyed? Extinguished? Extinct?" she shook her head. "No. They almost succeeded thought. After the war of the Seven False Gods, the other families battled with us until it was over. It was horrible war. Death was everywhere. Men, women and children suffered equally because of it. When it was finally over… only my two brothers and I left standing from my bloodline…" she looked sad. Her body rested on the other side of the couch; her gown cascading over it, her hair in a large braid over her shoulder. "But we were betrayed… Rhaegar… my eldest brother was—" she looked at the children, debating whether to keep with her anecdotes. "murdered by his best friend. Some say it was a spell, some say it was his own choice… humans can easily be corrupted with or without magic… my other brother was killed by me."

The children's eyes were wide in shock. "But you said that—"

"Ending lives is not my way anymore… but we were at war and even if I tried to save lives there are some that are… irredeemable. In the end it was between me and them. I chose me." she looked sad. "He wanted power and I was more powerful than him and he couldn’t stand it. When it was my turn, oh gods… let's just say I ended that war with a burst of magic. I assume that it ended there… I was at the edge of a cliff and I fell after that." Daenerys closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "That's when I met the man I fell in love with." she smiled tenderly.

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Jon.

"Because I want to build trust." Sansa and Jon shared glances again. "Anyway, he found me by the river and took me here. He was the original guardian of this forest. He was older than I was and wise. Tall and big and intimidating. Like a bear. Drogo was his name." there was tenderness in her voice then she giggled. "He did the same thing when we met. Took me to the Spirit of the Forest and we made a promise."

"Where is he?" Jon asked, getting into the story.

"He is with the spirits now. Part of the forest. Immortality can take a toll on the soul and mind. Though he is still there… somewhere… his body… ugh. I need a drink." she mumbled. "Then the title came to me."

"You said that you were part of the war of the Seven False Gods… but that was…"

"A thousand years ago? Yes."

Silence. "Lady… you are old."

Daenerys slowly placed her hand on her cheek. Sansa blushed a bit at the sudden gesture. "Who…" she whispered and then pinched her cheek, stretching it a bit. "are you calling old?!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

The she pinched the other cheek. "You cheeky brat. Respect your elders!" but then Daenerys burst into laughter. Jon was surprised that he was giggling. Sansa was caressing her face.

"Wretched old lady…" she mumbled in pain.

"Now, who is going to take a bath first?" Sansa pushed Jon, making him land on his feet. He looked back at her, surprised. "Alrighty then!"

 

Jon was inside the bath tub, there were different types of flowers floating and candles lit up. The aroma relaxed him but still… he was nervous. Daenerys had rolled her long sleeves and poured some strange gooey liquid in her hands.

"Hold still," then he started washing Jon's hair. It felt nice. He had never experienced that and he almost fell asleep. Then took a cloth and rubbed it all over his tiny body but when Daenerys noticed he was uncomfortable, she gave it to him to finish. "Here, you can continue." she smiled and he nodded. When he was finished, Daenerys took a small bucket of water and poured it over his head. Jon's hair was over his face and he couldn't see anything. When she held the towel open, Jon stood up and she wrapped it around his body.

His new clothes where there. It was a long sleeve, loose, white shirt and some small cotton pants. Jon guessed she made a spell or something because he knew they were the first people to visit her. Daenerys then said a one word spell and blew hot hair over his hair. When they were finished, Jon was fluffed and clean. His curls have never been softer.

Sansa's mouth was open when she saw Jon. Even his cheeks were rosy. Jon looked away when he saw that Sansa was hiding her laughter.

"Come, Sansa. Your turn."

The same process was made with Sansa but this time there was a conversation.

"Lady Witch, why are you nice to us? We are daemons." Sansa went to touch the tiny horn on her forehead.

Daenerys was still massaging her scalp. "So what if you are daemons?"

"We attacked you."

"You were scared."

"We said mean things."

"You were abused by witches. If that is all you have ever known of witches then I am not surprise that you and Jon thought that I was the same. I won’t hold it against you. You have proven to me that you deserve kindness." Sansa looked the flowers and picked one up.

"We met today…"

"You are children." she kept rubbing. "Children deserve kindness, which I am sure you and Jon have been deprived off by those Lannisters."

Sansa closed her fist, the colors of the flower oozing from her fingers. "Right… children."

When they finished, Sansa was wrapped again in a towel, blown by a warm wind spell and clothed. She wasn’t spiky hair no more, it fluffed out evenly and now it covered her ears.

"You two will sleep by the fire. You guys still need heat. Tomorrow I'll make some renovations to the house." she clapped her hands together and rubbed them. "Time for a new project!"

 

The next morning, Sansa and Jon woke up (bed head and all) with the sound of Daenerys cooking breakfast.

She was whistling a tune and breaking some eggs. The sizzling and smell was alluring and the children were hungry again.

"Good morning." said Daenerys with her long, silver hair up in a messy bun. No matter how she did it, it still looked elegant and sophisticated.

She had made them a bed in front of the fire place with cushions and thick blankets.

"Hungry?" they both nodded and sat by the table.

When she finished, the table was full of eggs, jam, beacon, bread, fruits, milk, juice, butter. Sansa and Jon's eyes brighten at the sight. They had never eaten something like that. Usually it was scraps that the Lannisters didn’t finish. But they were hesitant at first.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked while sitting and placing some eggs and beacon. "Today we are going to do some work and we need energy. So, eat up!" she munched on a strip of beacon and smile.

Again, they went feral.

 

Daenerys changed into some comfortable leather pants with a tucked in long sleeved, loose, grey shirt, boots and a cozy coat. She was used to the cold. The children not so much. They were covered from head to toe and surprisingly, they could move.

She took a deep breath and placed her hands on her hips.

"Listen," she said and closed her eyes. Sansa and Jon looked at each other until they heard a rumble in the distance and the flapping of birds. "The Spirits has provided us some wood."

 

The journey was long and as they kept walking, the clothes started to get hot.

Though Sansa and Jon were used to manual labor, there was something different now.

Daenerys stopped and pointed. "There." A big tree had fallen, roots intact and weaving in different directions. The witch took out her glove and touched it. "Perfect." then she took a step back, inhale and chanted a spell.

The tree levitated and Daenerys started to push. It was too tall for Jon and Sansa to reach but, for the first time, Jon wanted to help. He looked at his hands and curled into fists. Sansa noticed and scoffed.

"Enjoy doing nothing for a change." she whispered.

Jon shook his head. "It doesn't feel right…" Sansa rolled her eyes.

 

When they arrived, Daenerys let the large tree fall on the land. She let out a satisfactory breath and placed her hands on her hips. She looked at them with a bit of glow in her eyes.

"Are you ready to see some really cool magic?" Sansa grunted. She hated being treated like a kid. Jon nodded.

Daenerys took her big coat off, dropping it into the snow. She cracked her knuckles and neck, opened a bit her stance, raised her arms, palms open and started chanting a spell. It was longer than the ones the children used to hear.

Her hair floated in the air, a golden aura surrounded her as she kept moving her lips. The big tree levitated again but this time it started losing its form. One second it was a long and round and the next it cut itself and planks of wood stacked on the ground. Jon and Sansa looked at it with wide eyes and gaping mouth.

With a flicker of her finger, she moved the planks and—in a few words—amplified her cabin.

When they went inside, she had added new rooms. Then with the remaining wood, Daenerys made two beds—the same as hers, some tables and other room accessories. The witch didn’t even break a sweat.

"This looks like we are staying here forever," said Sansa looking inside the room.

Daenerys blushed. "Oh! Umm… if you don’t want too. I mean, you can come and go as you please. I did this because I don’t want both of you to sleep on the floor. Children should be comfortable! You will have your own beds!"

Jon went and sat on one of the beds. "We have beds…" he whispered. Sansa looked at him and sat on the other bed.

"Thank you…" she mumbled. “But-but we are not staying here forever!"

Daenerys giggled and nodded.

 

Months passed and Sansa and Jon saw how winter became spring.

It was a season that Daenerys was particularly fond off. Sansa couldn’t stand her cheerfulness and she couldn’t stand Jon getting into the whole Spirit thing. She couldn’t understand how Jon could forget… what they went through… why is she the only one carrying all this anger… why does she have to do it alone?

"You will see how this forest changes when spring takes over. Oh! I remember my first time I saw it…" she said taking a sip of tea and sighing dreamily. One of her dragons sat on her shoulder and placed its head on her cheek. She scratched under its jaw. "Drogo told me, in the roughest voice, that spring was a season of hope, rebirth, promises, new love…" she blushed. "Anyway, he took me to the forest and we explored. I learn numerous things that day… if you would let me, I'd like to do the same." she smiled.

 

They got ready. Boots, a coat (because it was still a little bit chilly) and comfortable wear.

"Are we going to walk a lot?" asked Sansa.

"Just enough for you to see the beauty." Sansa grunted and scratched her horns.

As soon as they walked further and further away from the cabin, Sansa and Jon looked upwards.

The trees stretched so high that only fragments of the blue sky were visible. Streaks of light escaped from the branches and leaves, touching their cheeks. Different birds gathered around to see from their safe space and tiny spirits peaked from the tree bark and flowers. Suddenly Daenerys stopped by placing her hand to the side.

"Look." she pointed.

A big shadow crossed between the large trees. Bigger than their cabin! Slowly it walked until it stopped and looked at the spectators. Its eyes were brown and fur that blended with its surroundings. Half of its body was that of a moose and half of a human. It was one of the Spirits of the Forest. Daenerys bowed her head and the Spirit got closer to them.

"What was that…" whispered Jon.

"One of the Spirits of the Forest. Her name is Lauma and she was the one who led me to you two." Jon and Sansa looked at the spirit. Jon bowed his head but Sansa backed away in fear. Daenerys placed a hand on her shoulder. "There is nothing to fear, Sansa. Lauma is the Spirit of Earth and everything that grows from it. She is gentle and nurturing." Daenerys giggled. "She also likes to take care of orphaned creatures." Sansa blushed.

"I am not an animal…" she grunted.

"No you are not, but she took care of you two none the less."

Lauma leaned over and touched their heads with her big hand. Her face was long and her eyes and nose were doe like. She didn’t have a moth and her ears were long like a deer's. Her hair covered most of her face and from her fur, moss and flowers bloomed. Sansa gasped and backed away but Jon stretched his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Lauma." Lauma cocked her head tapped it with her long finger.

Jon looked back at Sansa and stretched his other hand. His eyes were telling her to join him. Sansa hesitated but still took a step forwards. She held her hand high and Lauma tapped it too but Sansa grabbed it and caressed it. Lauma picked two flowers from her body and placed them between their ears.

With that, Lauma went her way.

When the night was closing in, Daenerys decided that it was time to go home.

 

Right after all of them were bathed, Daenerys looked back at the children getting ready to go to sleep.

"I hope you enjoyed tonight." she smiled. Jon nodded but Sansa just looked at her. "If we are lucky, we could meet the others."

"There are others?" said both of them in union.

Daenerys nodded. "You met two already. The first was Weirdwood Tree, who connects everything and who has the _all sight_ and Lauma. But rest now, tomorrow I will show you some new tricks!"

When Daenerys closed the door, Sansa looked at Jon.

"How long are we going to pretend, Jon?"

He was silent. "As long as it takes." his tone serious. “Beside, you interrupted me when I was about to tell her.”

"I don’t—didn’t trust her but I am tired of being treated like… this is not me. I feel so powerless..."

Jon took a deep breath, stood up and told Sansa to scoot over. "Why is it so wrong to be treated like children for once? We can start a new life, Sansa. No more chains, no more blind killings, more spells—well, spells that do us harm… I like her and I think we should just keep living here."

Sansa grunted and covered her face. "I don’t know why this is happening… this isn't me… we have to tell her…"

Jon shook her head. "No. There is a meaning behind all of this. We just have to be patient." Sansa grabbed his collar and pulled him up.

"Don’t say that!" she said through her teeth. Her fangs showing. "The last time you mutter those words…" a tear escaped from her blue eyes.

Jon touched her tiny face. He looked right at her. "I feel powerless but that will not stop us." Sansa let go and whipped her eyes with her arm in desperation. "And about Rickon… I am sorry…"

He then went to his bed and gave Sansa his back.

"Jon?" Jon didn’t move. "Don’t let that like become something else."

 


	2. The Second Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter!  
> I know that it's an early chapter but since I had it done then I didn't see the point in waiting a week.  
> I hope you guys liked it!!!!

A year passed since Jon and Sansa arrived.

It was now summer and the heat was getting to them.

They couldn’t stand being outside and they couldn’t stand being on the inside. The unescapable warmth was too much since they were used to the cold.

To the cold of the dungeons where they kept them. To the cold of the chambers of their masters…

But Daenerys wasn’t.

She didn’t sweat, she didn’t stop doing her chores and she didn’t stop taking them to see the forest. It takes more than a year to roam such place and there were still things to discover.

Not only their surroundings but themselves.

One day Daenerys was making breakfast and noticed something different.

Sansa's hair had grown to her shoulders and now she can do a ponytail. Same as Jon.

"Is there something on my face?" asked Sansa.

"Your horns… they are larger." Sansa touched them. They _had_ grown… She looked at Jon and he was the same. "This means that I am feeding you well!"

They realized that they had grown a few inches too.

The realization struck them… they were growing.

"We are growing…" whispered Sansa. Jon nodded. A smile appeared on her face. "We are growing…"

Daenerys smiled and giggled. “Also, it appears that your eyebrows are growing too, Sansa.”

The daemon girl covered her forehead and blushed hard. She ran to her room, leaving Jon and Daenerys laughing.

 

Daenerys kneeled down and smiled.

"Now that it's hot I want to take you to a place where we can enjoy the sun." Sansa grimaced and fanned her face. She didn’t understand why Daenerys couldn’t make a cooling spell. "The forest is large and can reach corners that not even I had the time to explore—but that is for another adventure. We are going to the shore!"

The walk was excruciating hot for Sansa. The sweat rolled down her neck and back. Her panting got louder and heavier with each minute. This was a literal hell.

Why couldn’t she adapt like Jon? Why was this so hard?

Daenerys stopped and pushed away some branches and bushes to reveal the ocean. The sand was yellow and the water blue as the sky. Seagulls flew above and the waves crashed gently on the shores. Crabs would hide in the sand and tiny sea turtles hurried their way to the water. It was beautiful but mostly, it looked inviting.

Daenerys ran towards the water and dived in. Sansa and Jon ran after her and they were getting worried when she took her time getting out for air.

When she finally surfaced—wet hair back and her clothes stuck to her body—she laughed and told them to get in.

"We don't know how to swim, you fool!" said Sansa. "I am not getting in!"

"The water is shallow!" Daenerys waved.

Jon's eyes sparkled with curiosity and Sansa was groaning because she knew that if Jon was getting in, so did she. Slowly, Jon let the water touch his feet.

"It feels good, Sansa." he smiled. She had never seen him this happy. He extended his arm and she took it.

Without warning, Daenerys splashed them, soaking them completely. She had made a spell and manipulated the water. Her laughter filled the space between them.

They had never had fun. Jon and Sansa never understood the concept and never participated in something that brought them smiles, laughter and happiness. This is not to be confused with them participating in games. Cersie and Jamie, as their owners, made them fight each other sometimes, or fight other daemons for pleasure or to gamble. Sometimes Cersie would leave Sansa with her first born to play…

Sansa let the sun hit her face… she didn’t want to remember…

Daenerys touched Sansa shoulder and told her to relax and let her body float in the water.

It was scary at first. To let go and let some force direct her movements was something that she was not fond of. But the way Daenerys looked at her made her feel safe. She had never felt safe with another… only with Jon.

Her little body was soon floating. The water was getting into her ears and it made her uncomfortable.

“Let go…” whispered Daenerys.

The sound of the waves smoothed Sansa’s mind. A smile appeared and Daenerys’ heart melted.

 

The sunset was beautiful.

The reds and oranges turned the ocean the same color and the seagulls floated in the water.

“Here,” said Daenerys as she passed Sansa an open coconut. Sansa grimaced at the taste and the witched chuckled. “I know it’s not for everyone but you need to hydrate.”

“No wonder you don’t know what is going on in the outside world,” said Sansa looking at the magical scenery. “You’ve been living in paradise.” The way she said those words made Daenerys look down. She was right… The happiness that this place had brought to her had made her blind.

“What is that?” said Jon, pointing at something in the water.

A head popped up and then disappeared.

“Kelpie is such a shy spirit.” Said Daenerys said to herself.

Jon and Sansa looked again and try to spot the spirit again.

The head was closer.

“But a curious one too. Kelpie can’t help to be like the tides: back and forth, back and forth.” She giggled.

Daenerys stood up and got closer to the shore and extended her hand. From the water, another hand extended and grabbed it. Slowly it came out making Jon and Sansa gasp. Another Daenerys came out. It showed no nakedness, it had none.

“Kelpie is not only the spirit of water but a shape shifting spirit. Whatever reflects on the surface, Kelpie takes form.” Kelpie looked at Jon and Sansa and took their faces. They felt uncomfortable and Kelpie noticed and made a sad noise. “Kelpie?” the spirit looked at Daenerys and she smiled. Quickly it took her face and mimicked her smile.

Kelpie took a handful of wet sand and gave them to Sansa and Jon. It ran down from their fingers until they saw what was hidden. A pearl the size of a small egg shone with the light of the sky. Both of them looked at them, mesmerized.

“Thank you,” said Jon and Sansa nodded, still looking at it.

Kelpie let out a happy sound and disappeared in the water.

 

When they arrived to the cabin, Sansa looked again at the bookshelf that was hiding something.

She hadn’t gotten the time to see what it was. Being the only three beings living in the same space, privacy was something that it was hard to get. Especially when sleeping in the same room. In her mind she promised to see what it was. No matter how much she tries to forget or ignore it, her eyes would wonder there.

“Sansa,” said Jon and she snapped out of it. “are you ok?”

Sansa nodded. “Just tired from all the “fun”” she quoted with her fingers. “I need a bath.” She yawned.

“Hey, if something is wrong, would you tell me, right?”

She looked at him and nodded slowly. “I’m just tired.” She reassured him. “Besides, I am just happy that we are growing.”

 

Sansa twitched in her bed.

_Sister…_ in her mind, in her dreams something was calling her.

_Sansa…_ then a sob. _Sansa… help me!_

In the darkness there was cry for help. Sansa turned the other way. Sweat beads rolling down her forehead.

“Rickon…” she whimpered in her sleep. “Bran… Arya… Robb” she turned again, she was feeling hot. Why was she suffocating?

_Sansa… you promised._

“No… no!”

Jon woke up and saw that Sansa was tossing and turning; her arms in the air as if trying to grab for something. He went to her side and tried to wake her up.

“Sansa! Wake up! It’s a dream!”

“I didn’t mean to leave you! Please! Forgive me!”

_Sansa… you did this to me!_ A face with no eyes and oozing blood from its mouth appeared and Sansa screamed and screamed, trying to get away.

“Sansa! Wake up!”

But she wouldn’t. She couldn’t.

Her screams woke Daenerys and she entered the room with a candle.

“What is going on?”

Sansa was crying and screaming in her sleep and no matter how much Jon tried to wake her up, it wouldn’t do a thing. He pleaded Daenerys to do something to help her.

“Stand back.” And he did. His eyes were misty and he was trying not to go mad from the screams.

Daenerys kneeled before the bed and touched her forehead, the horns piercing her palms. She closed her eyes and recited a smoothing spell for bad dreams but she couldn’t reach. Something was blocking her.

She tried again but this time her hands wandered to the back of her neck. Something warm was pulsing there. When she turned Sansa slowly to the side, there was a red mark pulsing.

“What is this?” she gasped. Jon peaked and whimpered.

“It’s the mark of the Lannisters. They use a branding iron with their crest to mark us. I have one too but…” he was interrupted by another scream. “Compared to my master, hers was crueler. I didn’t think her magic would reach this far…” a wave of fear rose in Jon. “Oh gods… they can reach us… they can reach us!”

“Jon! I know how to block this type of magic. Bring me a leather book with a golden three headed dragon. It’s in my room.” Jon looked at her, a tear rolling down. “Now!” he snapped out of it and ran towards Daenerys room. To herself she said, “This is going to be a tough journey but I will be damned if I let this witch hurt my Sansa.” In her heart a rage started to appear but she took a deep breath. _No… don’t give in to dark thoughts… this is not your way…_

Jon arrived with the book. It was big and heavy and when he dropped it, it splintered a bit the floor. With her finger, Daenerys opened it and the pages started to turn.

“There,” she said and it stopped moving. “A spell to block or destroy the paths of magic…” she kept reading until she knew what she had to do. “Jon, I am going to travel through magic. All I need is a bit of time and no matter what you do or what you hear, you have to let me be. Alright?” he nodded. Then she called her dragons and they came flying in. “Drogon, I need you to come with me, if you please?” Drogon screeched. “Rheagal and Visirion, please be with Jon while I’m gone.”

Daenerys took Sansa and placed her on the floor. She was still crying and screaming. With a deep breath, she lay beside her and grabbed her hand. Drogon curled above her head. The words that came out of her foreign to Jon’s ears; he looked at the book but he couldn’t read it either.

“May the Spirits of the Forest guide me.” She said last Sansa stopped crying abruptly.

 

It was dark.

It was cold.

Daenerys roamed the blackness trying to see or hear something.

She was not going to give up, though. Daenerys made a promise that as long Jon and Sansa were living under her roof, no harm would come upon them. She felt like a fool for not think that the witch and the warlock that had them as slaves wouldn’t have tried something.

“Sansa!” she called, her voice echoing infinitely. “Sansa!” nothing… “Spirits of the Forest… help me…” she prayed.

A glint appeared in the distance.

Daenerys fallowed it until she saw the darkness was becoming something; a long tunnel with a few torches illuminating the rocky walls. A whimper echoed through the tunnel and she fallowed it.

“Sansa?” she called. The whimper stopped for a second and the continued.

A few cells appeared as Daenerys kept walking. As the whimper became louder, the place she was traveling started to have the form of a place.

Daenerys stopped and looked to her right. The cell was dark but there was something there… the whimpered continued and she knew that it was coming from there.

“Sansa?” she called and the rustling of chains caught her attention.

_No…_ it said. _She is not here…_ it was the voice of a young child. It was definitely not Sansa but she felt dread as, whatever was inside, was getting closer. _I don’t know who you are… can you tell me your name?_

“Do you know where Sansa is?”

There was a pause. _I’ll tell you if you give me your name…_

Daenerys didn’t want to give this strange creature such power. Quickly she took the torch and pointed it at the darkness.

A boy, no more than six, stood there with his head down.

“Who are you…?” she asked.

The boy took a few steps closer and revealed his face. Daenerys dropped the torch in shock. He had no eyes… it smiled back. But then she noticed something sticking out from his skin. It glowed when the light hit it… were those… strings?

_What’s your name, lady?_ It hissed and gave a few twitchy and jerky movements.

Daenerys was not afraid anymore. She knew what she had to do.

“You poor boy…” she whispered as she opened the cell.

Quickly the boy launched his body towards her but she didn’t move.

“You will not be a puppet anymore,” then she grabbed the boy’s head and chanted a spell. Smoke started to come out and his face changed to horror, then Daenerys took the strings and snapped them making his body hit the floor… a gurgling sounds came from his gaping mouth as the chains that bounden him to the wall crumbled like dust.

The witch kneeled down and started to cry. “You shouldn’t have suffered like this… to have been reduced to this, you must have given it all to fight back… oh…” the gurgling continue but tear rolled down the holes in his eyes, clearing a path through the blood. Daenerys touched the boy and saw that he too had small horns and a brand on the side of his neck… same as Sansa. “I will not leave you here!” then she took the boy in her arms and continued to walk the tunnels.

 

Jon was pacing back and forth, biting his nails and sweating.

“Oh…” whimpered Daenerys as tears ran down her face.

He quickly went to her side but didn’t touch her. No matter what happens, he must not interrupt.

With a gentle touch, he whipped her tears and sat next to her.

 

Another whimper echoed.

Daenerys fallowed it and stopped at another cell.

Sansa was rocking herself back and forth, chains on her neck, wrists and ankles. She looked smaller than before.

“Sansa?” Sansa flinched and looked back. “Oh, thank the Spirits! Come to me!” But Sansa’s eyes were blank now. With one arm, she opened the cell. “Sansa… please…” she pleaded. But when Sansa saw the boy in her arms, her face changed to pure anguished and ran towards her.

“Rickon! Rickon! Rickon! Rickon!” In the short time that Daenerys has known Sansa, she knew that the girl hid her emotions very deep within and seeing her so broken, just made Daenerys suffer more.

But the chains didn’t let her come further.

“Sansa! Listen to me! I can help you! Please, I need you to listen!” but Sansa kept repeating the boy’s name. “ _SANSA!”_  This time her voice resonated through the tunnels. The vibrations shook them in a way that dust and dirt crumbled down. It made Sansa stop. “My sweet Sansa,” the girl’s blue eyes looked back. “Grab my hand, let’s go home.”

Slowly, Sansa went to grab her hand when a growl appeared through the darkness.

Sansa flinched back.

Two glowing green eyes floated until it revealed a lioness, blood covering her face.

Daenerys placed the body of the boy on the grown and smirked. “So you are the one torturing my Sansa.” Her eyes glared at the beast. “Big mistake.” The lioness bared its teeth, droplets of blood trickling down. “In _this_ world where magic is a method of transportation, you can become anything or _bring_ anything. _Drogon!_ ” a rumble came from the other side of the tunnel.

The lioness’s ears perked up.

Daenerys took the boy in her arms again and went to the cell with Sansa.

Something was emitting extreme heat.

The head of a big dragon slithered its way inside, its body clawing its way further and further, eyes golden and its mouth glowing with fire and smoke coming from its nostril.

“ _Dracarys._ ”

Then Drogon’s mouth open and filled the tunnel with fire. Daenerys had to cover Sansa and the boy’s body as the flames entered every vacant space. When it was done, Daenerys straighten her back and walked out. Nothing was left… Drogon huffed and she smiled back.

“Good boy.” She caressed its jaw and went back to Sansa. “Sansa, a promise is a promise… no harm will ever come to you as long as I live.” She stretched her hand and Sansa, with her eyes flooded in tears, took it. Her chains crumbled away and now she could freely embrace her, breathing her in.

Daenerys was her savior.

“The boy…” Daenerys pointed out.

Sansa caressed Rickon’s face. “My little brother… he was supposed to come with us… but they got to him first… oh… Rickon… looked what they’ve done to you…” she hugged his body.

Daenerys touched her shoulder. “We have to go.”

“I can’t leave him here… I can’t leave him again!” she gripped tighter.

“I am not leaving him behind. The witch who did this, did it with the cruelest intentions. They tortured his body and soul to a point that this is what is left and then had the—” she took a deep breath. “She used him as a puppet to torture you… I’ll be damned if I didn’t give him a bit of peace.” With that, Daenerys took the boy’s body and the four of them left the tunnels.

“Drogon, burn this place to the ground.”

 

 

Daenerys and Sansa gasped for air as they woke up.

This made Jon back away in shock.

“You’ve made it!” he was relieved.

Sansa went and hugged Jon and he hugged her back. “She is gone…” whispered Sansa. “She is gone.”

Daenerys stood up and staggered a bit. Jon and Sansa stood up and helped her. “It’s not an easy task to have another spirit in one’s body.” She smiled but it looked forced. “Accompany me to the Weirdwood Tree, please.”

 

When they arrived, Daenerys fell on her knees and with a trembling voice, asked the Spirits of the Forest to help bring a tortured soul to peace.

Like last time, the forest went quiet and a single red leaf fell down towards the crystal water.

“Thank you…” she whispered and drank it.

Suddenly she started to gasp and vomit blue smoke. Jon and Sansa panicked but couldn’t move. They didn’t know what to do.

“There…” she whispered and took a breath of relief. “Rickon…” Jon took a ragged breath as he saw how the blue smoke took the form of a boy. It didn’t have features but he knew that it was Rickon. “Sweet boy, you have a choice.” She stood up and dusted her knees. “You can stay here with the Spirits or—”

But Rickon giggled. _Thank you, Daenerys…_ it was no surprise that he knew her name. After all, he was inside her. _But I can’t stay here. Mother and Father are waiting for me with Robb_. Sansa grabbed Jon’s hand and looked down, not wanting anyone to see her face. _Sansa?_ She looked up. _I love you_.

“I love you too…”

_Jon?_

He looked at the blue smoke.

Rickon hesitated for a moment. _Don’t give up_.

And with that, the blue smoke floated upwards.

 

The rest of the day went by quickly and it was night time again.

“Jon.” Sansa said from her bed.

“Yes?”

“I am afraid to go to sleep.”

It was a shock for Jon to hear Sansa say that. From all the years they have known each other, Sansa was the one who was stubborn and emotionless. And only when she was on the verge of losing it, would she burst with anger. Hearing her say something so vulnerable was new. He could only imagine what she went through to make her say that.

“Daenerys destroyed the path. Nothing will harm you.”

Sansa scoffed. Her signature gesture. Maybe she hadn’t change that much after all. “You can’t possibly believe that.”

“I believe in Daenerys.” Sansa closed her mouth.

“Jon, I don’t want to rely on her… I need to grow up fast.”

“We have to take our time.”

“Time? In this place?” she scoffed again.

Jon looked at the wooden ceiling and gripped his sheets. “Sansa… I know how you’re feeling… I don’t like the powerlessness that this situation brings me… but we have to believe in her and the Spirits of the Forest.”

“Believe in Spirits that did _this_ to us.”

“They have their reasons.”

“You talk like you know them.” Sansa felt anger.

“We’ve seen them.”

“I’ve seen you. I’ve seen _your_ power. I believe in that. I want to protect you. I want to protect Dae—” she stopped and blushed. “I just want to be able to rely on myself.”

“You can still do that.”

Sansa groaned. “Oh, shut up.” Then she turned away, facing the wall. “I just hate that—” her hands were trembling. Her _small_ hands couldn’t stop shaking.

Suddenly she felt some pressure behind her. She looked back and Jon was getting into her bed. They faced each other and Jon took her hands.

“Let’s rely on each other in the meantime, ok?” Sansa looked at his grey eyes. “I am not going anywhere.” She closed her eyes and breathed him in. Her hands weren’t trembling anymore as she pressed her forehead against his.

Finally she wasn’t feeling so hot anymore.

“Jon?”

“Yes?”

“Rickon said that he was going with mother, father and Robb… he didn’t mentioned Arya or Bran. Do you think they are safe?”

There was a pause and Jon gripped her hands tighter. Now he was trembling.

“Let’s hope so.”

 

The cool air hit her face.

But not even that could relieve her from the pain.

“We have a problem.” She said as she looked out the window and into the city.

The person leaned over the door’s edge and ran his fingers through his golden hair.

“And what would that be, dear sister?”

She looked back, emerald eyes full of rage. Her pace quickened as she got closer to him.

Her hands grabbed his collar, pulled him in and shut the door and pushed him onto the big bed. With a swift movement, she let her gown hit the marbled floor, reviling her naked body. He looked at her up and down, and for the first time, with no sign of pleasure.

“A threat, Jamie. If that threat can do _this_ through the paths of magic then…”

He took her hands and kissed it. She winced. Half of her body was burned even though she started a healing spell but not even her can quickened the process.

Jamie looked up with his cat-green eyes. “Then, my beloved Cersie, we have to eliminate said threat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who appeared!  
> I will try my best to make it as intense as possible!


	3. The Third Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you like this chapter!  
> Tell me what you thought!  
> Thank you for reading!!!

Another year passed with no (mayor) incidents.

Daenerys had destroyed the path of magic that linked the evil witch and Sansa.

Also, just to make sure, she also destroyed any other path of magic that connected Jon. It wasn’t strong like Cersie’s and it looked like it was made and abandoned.

Never the less, it was burned to the ground.

Now it was autumn and the air was chilly, the leaves turned the color of sunset and all the animals that were once roaming freely in another summer, were hurrying to get food and shelter for the upcoming winter.

Sansa and Jon had grown a few inches and their horns didn’t stay behind.

One day Sansa was walking around the farm side and saw a few goats eating. She touched her own horns and realized that they _do_ look similar.

Jon noticed and chuckled as he poured more food for the animals.

He whipped the sweat from his brow and leaned over the fence. “You know that our horns are bigger, right?”

“I do but…” she touched them again and cocked her head. The goat continued chewing in her direction. Suddenly, the animal launched with a loud bleat and Sansa screamed, tumbling backwards from the shock.

Jon started laughing and laughing until he too fell on the ground.

Sansa stood up, blushing and glaring at everyone.

“You _stupid_ goat! Wait and see until my horns are gloriously big and then we’ll see who gets to scream!” she said while throwing the hay and grains with rapid force!

Jon just kept laughing at what he was witnessing.

“Stop laughing!” then threw the pitchfork and it landed between his legs. Sansa smirked when Jon stopped and looked at what almost got him.

He stood up and pushed his long sleeves and charged with a scream.

Sansa grabbed his hands and both of them started pushing.

“You could’ve wounded me!” he pushed.

“You shouldn’t have laughed at me!” she pushed back.

The earth under their feet was pushed as they kept yelling.

Daenerys hit them lightly on their heads and crossed her arms.

“The cores are not done.”

Jon nodded and left and Sansa let out a huff and walked away.

In the midst of the silence, she yelled, “This isn’t over yet!”

“Sansa!” exclaimed Daenerys.

 

When it was lunch time, the three of them sat at the table to eat.

There was bread, rice, beans and some meat, candles illuminated table while crackling of the fire made the atmosphere nice and comfortable.

Daenerys stop drinking her wine and placed it gently on the table. Jon noticed and examined her. He was about to say something but she smiled.

Sansa was focusing in eating, so she didn’t notice.

“Oh, boy…” she said.

Sansa looked up.

“Finish eating, I’ll be right back.” She stood up, placed her hood and exited the cabin.

Both of them shared a look and Sansa shrugged and kept eating.

“What do you think happened?”

“I don’t know. Eat.”

“But it looked serious.”

“You need to stop looking into things. _Believe in her_ ,” she mocked and chuckled.

Jon gave her a look. “For someone who wants to grow up, you sure act like a child.”

Sansa rolled her eyes and took a big spoon of food.

Then Daenerys burst into the cabin, closing the door behind her. Her back was pressed against the wood and her breath was ragged. Quickly Jon and Sansa stood up, their small bodies positioning to fight.

Some might call it instinct.

Some muscle memory.

“What’s wrong?” asked Jon.

Daenerys let out a nervous chuckle.

The rustling of trees, breaking and the howling of wind made everyone jump.

“What was that!?” Sansa asked, taking a step back.

“Oh, spirits… Kajsa is a bit… angry.”

“Who—?” another howl of wind and this time it made the windows blast open.

Daenerys let out a breath. “Come with me.”

“Outside?! I don’t want to be dragged by this storm!” said Sansa covering her head. Books and candles and crystals were being flung in the air.

“It is not a storm! Just come out side!” Jon grabbed Daenerys’ hand and waited for Sansa. She whimpered and slowly walked towards them. “I am sorry that I’m making you do this but Kajsa,” she opened the door. “Is the spirit of the winds—duck!” The three of them did as a sharp branch flew their way. “Kajsa can be very… childish!”

“Childish!? This is madness!”

Daenerys looked troubled, her hair hitting her face, leaves and twigs on their clothes. Finally, she stood and opened her arms and shouted to the sky.

“Kajsa! Oh! Great Spirit of the Wind,” the wind blew harder! “Let me see you! Come down and let me see you!” with each second, the gusts of winds blew harder and harder to a point where Sansa and Jon had to duck down and grab the nearest rock, their bodies levitating. “Please! I beg you!”

Jon and Sansa screamed in fear as their fingers slip away from the grip.

“Daenerys!” called Sansa as the wind picked her up.

Jon screamed Sansa’s name as he too got dragged away. Quickly Daenerys lifted her arm and Sansa and Jon froze in the air, her eyes glaring with determination, her will in her mind. She was not about to let them go!

Daenerys lifted her leg and slammed it on the ground and yelled, “ _ENOUGH!”_   Her voice boomed through the field creating a wave of light.

The wind stopped abruptly and the witch placed both daemons on the ground gently. Their hairs tangled with dirt and branched. Sansa felt nauseous and Jon just laid on the grass, the sky going in circles.

“Kajsa! You have gone too far!” her voiced boomed again, the waved expanding towards the forest.

From the distance a loud rumble irrupted and charged towards them. Daenerys held her ground, looking at the forest. Sansa could feel it getting closer and took Jon by the shirt in fear. A gust of wind hit Daenerys making her hair rise and her gown flap and glow as the sun hit it.

Jon and Sansa covered themselves in fear.

“You really have done it now, Kajsa.” Jon and Sansa peaked and saw something a few inches from her face. “Why do you have to be like this? Look! They are scared!” Daenerys pointed with one hand while the other combed her hair.

Jon and Sansa cocked their heads at what they saw. It had the body of a child, almost as big as Rickon but it wasn’t completely human. Its arms were wings with brown and white feathers and where legs should be, it had talons while her face was of a small whet owl. The torso was covered in white feathers and the closer it got to the face, the few it had and on the head, the feathers were long, almost like hair, covering most of its face.

Kajsa looked at them and flipped her wings a bit, making a gust of wind. It made a happy sound—almost like laughter.

“That’s not funny, Kajsa.” The spirit cocked her head to the side. Daenerys’ expression softened and caressed her head. Kajsa made a pleasing sound and got closer. Sansa flinched and Kajsa looked at Daenerys. “See?”

But Kajsa kept getting closer, lowering her head and keeping her body up with the wings. Then, she bumped her head on Sansa’s leg and she glanced. Jon peaked over her shoulder. The spirit ruffled her heathers, making them puffy and creating funny noises. Jon and Sansa slowly chuckled and Kajsa made a happy noise.

Daenerys lifted her by the wings and scratched her under the beak. “You should’ve done that rather than creating a storm. I bet Lauma is angry.” Kajsa flinched. Daenerys smiled. “She can be so destructive when she throws a tantrum!” she laughed. “Look at what you did to my cabin!” Daenerys took her again under her arms and pointed Kajsa to her home. She started flapping her wings and making happy noises.

Daenerys placed her on the ground and she went back to Jon and Sansa.

Jon scratched her under the beak and even though she looked pleased, she pecked his finger. He yelped in pain and both Sansa and Kajsa laughed together.

“It’s not funny!” he said while looking at his finger.

“It kind of is! I like her.” Sansa smiled.

Kajsa took two feathers with her little beak and gave then to them. Jon took it cautiously while Sansa took it and nodded.

With that, Kajsa took flight and disappeared into the sky.

 

 The three of them entered and saw the mess.

They looked at one another and knew what they had to do. One item at a time, they all started to pick up the mess that Kajsa left. Like a team, they pushed up the bookshelves, cleaned the food off the floor and sweeping the dirt.

As Sansa took some crystals from the floor, she noticed that the thing that was covered with a white sheet behind one of the bookshelves had fallen to the side. When she noticed that Daenerys and Jon were busy cleaning, she got closer and reached for it.

Finally she was going to see what was underneath it.

When she was about to touch it, another hand reached and pressed it down. Sansa looked up Daenerys looked down and gave her a small smile.

“Don’t worry about this, Sansa. I got it.”

Sansa nodded and took the crystals and placed them on top of the table. Daenerys’ back was blocking the view and she couldn’t see what it was.

 

A week later, Sansa was feeding (and glaring) the goats and sheep when Jon called for her and threw something. Quickly she grabbed it and examined it.

It was a small leather drawstring pouch.

“What’s this for?”

Jon took his own from his neck and opened it. There, inside, were the three gifts that the spirits gave him.

“I just feel like we should take them wherever we go. I asked Daenerys how to make one.” Sansa felt the leather on her fingers.

“So this is why you were taking your time going to bed?” she looked up. Jon was waiting for _something_. Never the two of them created something with their hands. There was no time and, to them, it wasn’t necessary. Sansa gave him a smile. “Thank you.” Jon smiled brightly. Her heart squeezed.

She did love him and she wondered what she would ever do without him. All their lives have they been together. They have slept in the same cellar, they have fought each other for the witch and warlock’s pleasure and they have killed together like animals on a hunt… but now seeing him enjoying life made Sansa feel alone, as if a gap was being created between them.

And the reason for that was because she couldn’t let go of the past.

They have been slaves for all their lives—for _twenty two years_ that’s all they have known.

Sansa wished that she wasn’t as hard on herself and be like Jon but there are things that cannot be forced. Maybe if she did something back for him, then maybe that gap would shrink and they can be happy together.

 

Before dawn, Sansa grabbed a bag with a leather bota bag filled with water and a small torch just in case she can’t find what she was looking for with the last light of the day. Daenerys was busy attending Silver and Jon had accompanied her. Sansa couldn’t let the opportunity go to waste.

She has never wandered into the woods a lone. Not in the three years that she has lived there. Part of her wanted to go back and think about giving Jon something else but the other part of her knew that it had to be from the Forest.

In her mind she was thinking, _what would Daenerys do?_ And, of course, it was to ask guidance from the Spirits. For her it felt silly speaking to no one but she had to give it a try.

“S-spirits of the Forest,” she whispered. “help me find a gift for Jon.” She waited for something but so far only the rustling of the autumn leaves and a few birds filled the air. Sansa blushed and grunted. Daenerys would call for them with confidence. “Spirits of the Forest!” she called. “help me find a gift for Jon!” nothing. Sansa looked at every direction. “ _Please…_ ” she felt the helpless tears coming.

Something moved in the distance.

By now she knew how each spirit moved. Lauma moved slowly and took a lot of space, there was no type of water around so Kelpie couldn’t move well and Kajsa… well… Kajsa would have made her presence known.

Instinctively, Sansa widened her stance and got ready to attack.

She regretted going alone.

She should have asked Daenerys for help.

The sound got closer and she wished she had her full body. There was no way she could survive anything in that state. Sansa hated her body so much.

A shadow got her attention. Sansa bared her teeth and hunched down.

Her heart was beating fast and her breaths were slow and deep.

She was ready. Sansa was ready to defend herself.

A twig snapped and both leaped forward.

 

Daenerys brushed the silver hair of her Silver.

The brush untangled the little knots that were created when Silver saw her and greeted her excitedly by moving her head and tail; she was one of the loves of her life.

Jon looked at how delicately she treated the animal as if Silver was part of her family.

But the thing was, Silver was and will forever be family.

The love that Daenerys gave to each living thing fascinated Jon. No one has looked at Jon like that—in the case of Sansa, she looked at him without hate or fear—which are two different things.  Jon couldn’t remember her mother nor father and mostly people looked at him with disgust. Jamie Lannister would make Marcela ride him like a horse or send him with her when she roamed the streets. It wasn’t until Marcela was assassinated in the midst of the coup that Jamie got more violent.

_You useless dog!_

_Crack!_

_You were supposed to protect her!_

_Crack! Crack!_

Jon cried for forgiveness, he had tried to protect her. Never had he defied an order and he really did try but the people who killed her had more daemons. Jon almost died that day and Jamie couldn’t forgive him. As Jamie’s fingers locked around Jon’s throat, his green eyes red with tears and hatred did Jon understood what love was.

To kill in their name.

Sansa almost killed Jamie.

Her fangs and claws digging in his skin.

They took the opportunity to escape.

The memories of it all were too much.

Jon kept looking at Daenerys and couldn’t comprehend how someone so powerful didn’t use her powers to bend the will of others. That was all he has ever known.

“Daenerys?” she looked down. “Have you ever considered leaving the Forest?”

She looked at Silver and paused for a moment.

“Yes.” Jon waited. “But I realized that there is nothing out there for me.”

“Isn’t that kind of selfish?” the moment his words came out, he regretted them, blushing. He flinched a bit when she moved.

Daenerys looked at him again and gave him the brush. “Yes.” Then patted his head. “But I’ve built a life here. The Forest needs me and that is _my_ responsibility—well, that sounds like a burden but it’s not. It all comes down to a choice. I chose to be here. Drogo told me, “Daehnarees, you can stay or go. I show you how to be here and show you what to expect if you stay. Your choice. It makes you not bad person. It makes you normal person.” And I told him that it was scary making a choice.” Jon stared at the silver hair and brushed it. “and to be honest, I was scared. Still am. Drogo didn’t understand the word _scary_ until he…” her eyes looked sad.

Daenerys could still remember the day Drogo became one with the Forest. She felt it in the air.

He had made a chair and dragged it at the edge of the land. His dark eyes looking dazed.

She had sat next to him, on the grass and looked up.

 _Daehnarees…_ he had said, almost like a whisper—in all the years they have been together, he showed that kind of gentleness with his voice and it made her heart ache. _I understand ‘scary’ now. You not with me no more…_

She had taken his hands and he squeezed it.

_Like your language say, thank you._

Daenerys had begged him for her to try and expand his life. She wasn’t ready to be alone.

He had shaken his head.

 _Scary or not scary I…_ he was forgetting how to speak in her language. _I tired… many years alive… it is time._ When Daenerys started to cry, he stood up and helped her get up. _No cry,_ he caressed her cheek. _Not gone… M-me in there. Need help? Me there. Watching._ He pointed and as he walked away, his body disappeared into the Forrest and he never came back.

“You? Scared?” he asked, snapping her from her memories.

She nodded.

“I’ve been without the company of another for so long, I am afraid I don’t know how to interact with another person anymore.”

“But you have done fine with us.”

“Jon, you and Sansa are kids. It’s not the same as adults.” Jon looked down and felt guilty. He stopped brushing and looked at her. “Daenerys, I have something to tell—”

Daenerys snapped her head towards the entrance of the barn. Her eyes full of concern and confusion. Quickly, she took an unlit torch and headed for the forest.

 

Daenerys’ pace quickened when the Forest got quieter and quieter.

It was hard keeping up with her. Something was happening and something was calling her.

When she stopped, Jon crashed into her back and fell down. Her eyes were fixed on Sansa’s back, crouched over something.

Jon stood up and got a better look and all the memories when they hunted came back.

Sansa was crouched over a dead direwolf. The smell of blood intoxicating his nostrils; it has been so long since he had smelled it that it ached.

“Sansa…” he called in a whisper and went to her but Daenerys blocked him with her hand.

Sansa turned and her hands and chest were covered in blood. Her blue eyes flooded in tears.

She wanted to say something but no words came out. Her hands were shaking and this time she didn’t even notice.

“What did you do?” Daenerys asked. Sansa looked at her and then at the direwolf.

“I… I killed her…” Daenerys eyes winded.

Quickly she went towards the animal and examined it. Its tongue was out and part of its abdomen was ripped opened. Sansa couldn’t have done this… she couldn’t have… but the _blood._

Her eyes were full of… Daenerys dared not even think it.

With one hands Daenerys touched the animal’s head and closed her eyes.

“Spirit of the Forest… help this spirit find peace… it was taken from us too soon.” Jon looked at Sansa, who was all alone, soaked.

He went to her and grabbed her face. “Sansa, are you hurt?” but the tears rolled down. “Sansa!”

“Jo-Jon… I’m sorry…” he hugged her tight, her body cold and trembling. This didn’t fill right.

 

Sansa was bathed and looking at the fire. The color of her eyes disappearing with the dancing flames.

Daenerys looked over the small kitchen. Jon had taken a blanket and wrapped her in it. Not once did he leave her side.

For the first time he felt ashamed that he could have not protected her like she should have.

 

Daenerys didn’t look at Sansa.

She noticed but there was nothing she could do and it _killed_ her. Daenerys always shared her happy and cheerful expression and now… how many times has she seen that look? She was not worthy anymore.

The wind howled through the crack of the window, not letting either sleep. Their eyes fixed on the wooden ceiling. Shame and anger filled their small bodies.

“Jon…” she gripped her blanket. “She hates me…” Jon could feel the knot in her throat.

“She doesn’t hate you.”

“Lies… you didn’t see how she looked at me.”

“Daenerys is incapable of hate.”

“Lies.” Jon stood up in anger and pinned her on her bed. She didn’t move.

“What _happened_ , Sansa!”

“I killed it…”

“ _Tell_ me!”

Now her face twisted in anguish. Her tiny fangs out in the open. She was hurting.

“I had no choice!” she tried to push him away but she was weak. “Jon… please…”

“I know there is more!”

Something downed on her and it showed in her eyes.

“Oh no… oh no! They are all alone!” finally she kicked him and he fell on his side.

Sansa sprinted out the door and ran towards the Forest. Jon called for her and ran after her.

She was in just a loose cotton gown and barefoot. There was no way she was going to alright in the middle of the night in the Forest without light or a coat.

The dragons had woken Daenerys and they were screeching on top of her. When she looked inside the room and didn’t see them, she took off.

“Go after them!” she ordered her dragons as she ran and they flew faster and she prayed to the Spirits as she ventured also inside.

 

Jon lost her.

He couldn’t see anywhere.

“I’m… lost.” He said, scared.

The tall trees looked bigger and intimidating, the sound of the Forest frightened him to a point where he had to cover his ears and with every tiny movement, he would look around with a panic.

Sansa’s words resonated in his head,

 _I have seen you. I have_ seen _your power_.

Power that he no longer possessed.

Power he wished he had back. He could do so much more for Sansa and Daenerys but now he was the one who needed saving.

Suddenly, he heard Daenerys’ dragons. He almost cried in relief. Rheagal’s tiny mouth was bright and now he could see the path while Visirion flew past them and Jon knew that he had to fallow the dragon.

He stopped and saw Sansa crouching over where the dead direwolf used to be.

His skinny arm reached and gasped.

Sansa was carrying two direwolf puppies, one white and one grey.

“I forgot about them…” the puppies licked her chin. “I killed their mother…” her eyes full of sadness. “She-she was hurt… she was already dying. Something had cut her and she was bleeding so much. Her body fell in front of me and she looked at me with _those_ eyes…” Sansa looked up. “I have never seen an animal understand what was happening. She knew she was dying! Behind her were them and they were growling at me… trying to protect her…” she hugged them tighter. “But their mother was suffering and I couldn’t stand it! I couldn’t stand it! I prayed for the Spirits, Jon! I prayed for help but they didn’t come! Oh, gods! It hurts so much!” Jon fell on his knees and the white one went to him and licked his fingers. “I can still feel her neck snapping as I twisted it… I had to end her suffering…”

Jon reached for her. “Sansa…” he tried to say but it was so low.

Sansa leaned her head back and let out a cry.

But not any cry. A wail.

The type that only daemons could make.

Jon’s ears flickers and he could feel her sadness in every pore in his body.

Instinctively Jon joined her and then the direwolves.

 

Daenerys saw from the distance, tears rolling down but face stoic as a statue.

She prayed for forgiveness for feeling something so ugly without fully understanding.

It wasn’t hatred but _fear_.

What she felt when Sansa was covered in blood was something she only felt when she was at war.

“This is not my way…” she whispered.

Gods! She loved these kids but she knew that there are things she still needs to learn.

Daenerys appeared and took Sansa’s face and kissed her forehead and whipped her tears. A smile appeared and took her in her arms.

“Let’s go home.”             

 

Daenerys took the pups and told them that she will examine them to see if they were healthy.

In the meantime, she told them to go to bed and that they should take the whole day to enjoy it.

Sansa was still sensible and Jon still shocked from the painful wail.

Both of them prayed in their minds for the Spirits of the Forest to help them.

All night until they fell asleep, while clutching their gifts.

 

Cersie woke up and gasped as she rose from the circle of prayer.

The priest and priestess chanted to make her power grow and grow, with the intention of reaching the farthest corners of the Earth.

Tears fell down her face as her naked body levitated from the golden floor.

One of the priest came and covered her with a scarlet robe and she sat down, dizzy.

“ _Leave!_ ” she ordered as she grabbed her throbbing head. She whipped the tears off her face and spat, “Disgusting!”

Jamie kneeled and in front of her and waited.

“What did you see, sister?”

She took a deep and ragged breath. Her beautiful face was pale.

“Green… trees… something is preventing me to see further.” Some of her locks had been burned so Cersie cut the rest. The lightness of her head filled her with anger and hatred. “But I know where they are… there is a forest that it’s impossible to penetrate… everyone who has gone inside, never made it back… but I can feel _her_. She is still there…”

Jamie smiled, “You have done wonderful, dear sister.” He straightened up and kissed her lips. “Now rest. This can wait.”

  


	4. The Fourth Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is no excuse but, even though I did edit this, I did it late and I am super tired.  
> I promisse I will come back and re-edit it.  
> In the mean time, tell me if you liked it!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Oh! One more chapter and this fic ends!  
> What a ride!

Daenerys couldn’t believe that it has been a year.

A year where everything changed.

The night after Sansa’s incident, Daenerys checked the puppies to see if anything was out of the ordinary. So far there were no wounds or illness. They were just hungry. It was difficult to replicate a direwolf’s milk but she could do it. All she had to do was take a mammal’s milk and cast an incantation where the puppies would take the rightful nutrients.

She spent the whole night feeding them and warming them up and after they had their tummies filled, they passed out in her lap. The dragons were a little jealous but still, they cozied up next to her. Slowly the crackling of the fire dissipated and she entered a deep slumber. It has been years since she used so much magic and Daenerys realized that she needed to practice. Once upon a time she was the strongest witch in the realm and now she just gets _tired_.

So, so _tired._

The next morning she woke by the puppies playing on her lap.

Daenerys smiled and took them outside for them to either play or do their necessities. The morning was beautiful, the sun was out and, even though it was chilly, it was perfect.

When they all entered, she went to the children’s room to wake them up. It was time for them to spent time with the pups and train them but stopped. She knew they had an emotional and exhausting day so she decided to let them sleep in. The puppies were asking for more food and she whistled for them to fallow her.

When it was past noon, Daenerys decided to wake them up.

She knocked on the door, “Jon, Sansa? It’s time to wake up. Its past noon and you need to eat.” Silence. “I’m going in!” the door opened and for some reason, the room is a little bit darker than usual. The sun was out but there was like a vail of darkness. It didn’t feel threatening but since she didn’t cast it, it was still alarming. “Sansa? Jon?” but both of them were under the covers, only a few strands of hairs were out.

Daenerys turned around to get her book. This was definitely magic. How couldn’t she notice something like this? But she stopped when she heard groaning.

“We are up, we are up.” A deep voice came from Sansa’s bed.

A tall figure rose from the bed, the sheets rolling down from the body. A woman with long and tousled hair was yawned and stretched making the small shirt rise up, revealing some breasts.

She looked at Daenerys lazily.

“Good morning.” Then looked at the other bed. “Jon, wake up.” And an ever bigger figure rose revealing a man with tousled curly black hair and stubble.

When the two of them locked eyes, it took them a moment to react.

“Jon!”

“Sansa!”

Both of them stood up and touched their faces and hair and arms and body. Laughter and screaming in delight!

“Our bodied! We got our bodies back!”

“But how?”

“Who cares!” Sansa laughed and jumped. “I am big again!” then scratched Jon’s stubble making him laugh. He grabbed her by the waist and twirled her.

Daenerys cleared her throat and both Jon and Sansa stopped what they were doing. They forgot completely about Daenerys…

“We-we can explain.”

And they did.

Daenerys was furious at them. How could they hide something like that from her? It was outrageous! She trusted them!

No matter how much she wanted to deny that her kids were adults it was obvious that it was them! Their horns were even bigger! They were curled back, the ends reaching their temples.

“I’m sorry, Daenerys.” Said Jon now with his deep and raspy voice. “We tried to tell you but…”

“You have living under my roof for three years! I believe the two of you had more than one opportunity to tell me this!” she started pacing from one side of the house to the other.

“It’s still us!” said Jon, a little bit desperate.

Daenerys covered her face. “I bathed you…” Jon blushed and Sansa looked away to hide her cheeks. “I treated you like children… like _my_ children…”

Jon stood up, his shadow casting over Daenerys and she twitched. “Please, forgive us.” His gray and misty eyes looked down. His face had aged but he was still Jon. He grabbed her slender hand and she pulled away. It pained her to see his painful expression.

Sansa stood up, taller than Jon and placed her hand on his shoulder.

“Jon… stop.” She tried to hide it but the sadness was reflected in her eyes. “It’s making her uncomfortable.” One of the puppies came and licked Sansa’s bare leg. She looked down and smiled.

“Look at you all happy.” She lifted it up and it licked her face. “Jon, take the other one.” Jon nodded and took the white one. “Daenerys,” Sansa looked at her with her piercing blue eyes. It sent chills down her spine. “we need new clothes.”

That snapped out from her daze and quickly went to get them clothes. Sansa and Jon went to their room and Daenerys stopped them. “Sansa… you can change in my room.” That made her smile but still, she closed the door with Jon inside. When Sansa waited for the shadow bellow the door to leave, she looked at Jon. “You know what we have to do.” Jon’s wide back, full of scars, was facing her; his gaze towards the window.

She went to him and hugged him from behind.

“We were never going to stay here forever. You know this.”

Jon grabbed her hand. “It was foolish of me to think otherwise, right?”

Sansa furrowed her eyes when she felt the tears coming. All this time that she told Jon that this was never going to last she too had a bit of hope. She was the fool one here. Jon was brave enough to say it out loud but she… “You were not the only one.” She admitted. The pups were playing on the beds, yapping and biting each other. Sansa laid on the bed and took the gray one. She knew that she couldn’t take—“This one is a girl.”

“Are you going to name her?”

“No. She will stay here. It’s too dangerous where we are going. They will attract attention—specially the white one.”

“Sansa… we can try staying.” Sansa shook her head.

“We have been rejected. I don’t want to be in a place where I am not wanted. I am going. Now you have a choice. You can come with me or we can go our separate ways.”

Jon took the white pup and sat at the edge of the bed. “Sansa,” he called. With his free hand he caressed her cheek and then twirled a strand of fiery red hair around his finger. “There isn’t a place in this world where I wouldn’t go with you.” Sansa let out a sigh of relief and nodded.

 

The rest of the day Daenerys wouldn’t meet their eyes making dinner a bit awkward.

There was something there and she was too scared to notice. Jon was wearing Drogo’s old clothes and Sansa refused to wear one of her gowns so she adjusted some of Daenerys’ hunting outfits.

When they finished, Jon looked up and smiled. “Thank you, Daenerys.” She nodded and took the dishes.

When night fell, Sansa and Jon took each a bag and filled it with food, water an extra clothes. Jon didn’t want to steal from Daenerys but he had no choice.

Sansa kneeled down and patted the gray pup. “Such a pretty lady. I hope you grow to be fierce.”

Then slowly they closed the door.

 

A rumble echoed through the forest.

It woke Daenerys with a gasp.

The earth shook and the wind pushed everything in its path. Something was not right.

Her dragons screeched above her head and she went to Jon and Sansa’s room. They were gone.

The pups were scared and hid under the table, whimpering but the noises were too loud to even notice them. The Forest was telling her something and with great haste.

But she didn’t go too far.

Lauma appeared with Kajsa. Her long arms had Sansa and Jon sound asleep sleep. They were still adults but she could tell the innocence in their relaxed faces.

Daenerys looked at Lauma’s big black eyes.

“What are you telling me?”

Lauma placed them on the grass delicately and cocked her head. Kajsa landed beside them and caressed her head under Sansa’s hand. This brought her so many memories and she realized that Jon and Sansa tried to run away. She caused this… it was never her intention to drive them away.

Daenerys kneeled and caressed their faces.

They were still her family and she had hurt them.

“I am so sorry…”

 

Sansa woke up with throbbing pain.

Her head hurt and parts of her body were sore.

The last thing she remembered was Kajsa… unleashing gusts of wind and… “That brat.” She spat.

“You’re awake.” Sansa realized that she was by the fire place. The flames dancing like the first time she woke three years ago.

“You lied…” Daenerys placed two cups of warm milk on the table. “You told us we could leave whenever we wanted.”

“I didn’t know that the Spirits of the Forest would prevent it.” Jon was beside Sansa, sound asleep. “I am sorry that… I acted the way I did… the shock of it all was too much. I never intended for you to leave. I was thinking a way to make it work and I ended up hurting you. Hurting Jon.”

“I…we don’t want to invade your home. We just did what was logical.” Sansa stood up and took the cup of warm milk. “I am pretty sure that there is a way out of this forest.”

“Sansa…” Daenerys touched her arm. “I don’t want you to leave. I don’t want either of you to leave.”

“We make you uncomfortable.” Daenerys chuckled.

“Put yourself in my shoes. For three years I thought you were children and suddenly, one day you were taller than me.” She laughed nervously. “And half naked at that.”

Sansa looked down at Daenerys for a second. “But there is no reason now to keep taking care of us. We can do that on our own now.”

“Sure, you can rely on yourself now but… we are family. I want you to be here.”

“Do we have a choice?”

“Sansa.” Both of them looked back. Jon was sitting up looking at them and petting one of the pups. “Stop testing her.”

 

A year after that, Daenerys tried her best to get used to having them in their current state.

She couldn’t deny the fact that they were just breathtaking _beautiful_ and strong.

One time Daenerys was looking out the window, her head resting on her hands. She was wondering what other surprises will come to surface when Jon appeared, their cheeks just a few small inches, his arm taking the weight of his body, beads of sweat from the heat and asked,

“What are you looking at?” it took her by surprise and she jumped, touching her cheek. Jon was startled by the sudden move.

His scent intoxicating her.

“You scared me.” She was blushing now. Jon raised his hands in defeat.

“I-I’m sorry.”

Then there was another time when Sansa went to reach for something on the top shelf of the kitchen while Daenerys was cutting some carrots. Daenerys stopped, her heart leaping inside her chest.

“Excuse me,” said Sansa, her shadow over Daenerys.

She looked up, strands of red hair tickling her cheek and her chest pressing against her back…

_Slap!_

Sansa and Jon looked at Daenerys, who had her hands on her cheek. She let out a chuckle, her reddened face hidden by her silver hair. Slowly Sansa backed away and went to Jon’s side.

“What is the matter with her?” she whispered. Jon shrugged, not understanding either. “I know it’s been a year but I don’t think she has gotten used to us.”

“Just gi—”

“Don’t say give her some time. Like I said, it’s been a year.”

Jon closed his mouth but touched her arm.

“Come one… let’s get some fire wood.”

The two of them have tried several times to leave the Forest—Sansa more than Jon. She just had to try but every time she reached the end of it, she was greeted by either Lauma or Kajsa. There was even one rainy day where Kelpie appeared in the form of Daenerys. It scared her to a point where she ran back to the cabin.

Why did she felt so _trapped_?

Well, trapped isn’t the right word. The years living in the cabin has been the most peaceful years she has ever experienced. No chains. No whip. No suffering.

But there was an _uneasiness_ that was crawling in the back of her mind. Daenerys said from the beginning that they could leave but not even the witch knows why the Spirits were so persistent in keeping them in.

There were no _visible_ chains but… was this really freedom?

Sansa and Jon took their coats and ventured to the woods.

“Come one Lady, Ghost!” they called to their full grown direwolves.

There wasn’t a time when the animals would leave their side unless they desired too. They slept either on the bed or beside them on the floor. They played in the woods, in the water… everywhere. Sansa loved her Lady with all her might. Even Jon noticed and teased her about it.

“Leave me be. It is the least I could do…after what happened.”

Jon patted Lady’s head and she wagged her big fluffy tail.

“I just never have seen you express such love before. It shows in your eyes.”

Sansa blushed and looked away. She would kill and die for Lady and deep down she knew that Lady would do the same.

“Let’s hurry and get some wood. It’s getting too cold.”

Daenerys looked out the window at how they ventured into the Forest. She prayed for their safety and prayed for her feelings to disappear. There was no denying her love for them but she would be an idiot if she believed that that love has stayed the same. It couldn’t be because she has been alone all these years without the warmth of an equal body, could it? She should feel disgusted with herself—truly and deeply disgusted.

For the second time in her lifetime, she hated herself.

 

The door opened with a loud bang.

Jon and Sansa, covered in snow and frost hurried inside while dumping the new firewood into the floor. They rushed towards the fire. Lady and Ghost ran and rubbed their bodies against each other, their fur with chunks of ice.

“D-D-Daenerys! C-C-Can’t y-you—ugh! T-T-ell the S-Spirits to s-s-s-s-stop!” Sansa’s teeth and small fangs trembled as she spoke.

Daenerys rushed to them and took their coats off and warmed her hands with a spell. She took their faces and arms and backs and rubbed them. Finally they warmed up enough to speak properly.

“I have never experienced a winter like this.” Jon was putting a clean shirt on.

Daenerys forgot she had touched his body a few minutes ago and now she was trying to forget about it.

“Isn’t there a Spirit of Fire?” asked Sansa. “Maybe it can help.”

“No…” she looked at the fire place. “I guess I never told you both about it, huh?” She hugged her arms. “The Spirit of Fire is a spirit that doesn’t exist like the Spirits you have met. It’s everywhere and nowhere. It’s pure instinct. An energy being that rules of any kind don’t apply…” Jon stood up and took his blanket and wrapped it around Daenerys. She blushed a bit and smile.

“It seems to me that you are afraid of it.” Daenerys looked directly into Sansa’s blue eyes.

“Yes but don’t get me wrong. It is not evil but it isn’t pure good. It just is. The same way we use fire to warm ourselves, to bring light to our paths and use it as our daily need for food, it can be also used for cruelty—for destruction. It doesn’t even have a name.”

“How do you summon it?”

“You don’t. It has some peculiar ways of arriving, though. You never know it’s there until…” Daenerys looked again at the fire. “Everything is consumed.”

 

 Daenerys was fast asleep on the couch.

Jon looked at the fire, sitting on the floor while leaning back on the couch. Sansa was playing with Lady’s fur, who was curled around her.

“We should take her to her bed.” Sansa fallowed Jon with her eyes as Jon took Daenerys in his arms.

The gown dragged on the floor, her hand dangling to one side. The blanket fell and Sansa took it.

“Lady, go to the room.” And Lady did.

Jon placed Daenerys delicately on the bed and Sansa placed the blanket on top of her.

“There is that look again.” Sansa looked at Jon.

“What look?” Jon started at Sansa and then placed his attention on Daenerys.

His eyes softened and with his finger, caressed her jawline.

“This look.” Was she really making that expression?

“Let’s just go to bed, Jon. This storm is not going to stop any time soon.”

Then slowly Jon closed the door.

Daenerys placed her hands on her face and buried herself between the blankets and pillows. Her face and neck burning and her heart beating fast and strong. What was that? What is happening? She realized that she was holding her breath. How could she feel something like this?

She gripped the collar of her gown.

“Oh… Spirits… it hurts…”

 

The next morning Daenerys would steal glances whenever Sansa and Jon were around.

She was curious as to see what kind of look Jon was referring but so far Jon was acting like Jon and Sansa was acting like Sansa.

“Lady! No!” Daenerys was brought back to reality once more.

The direwolf was chasing around the dragons. Drogo was on top of Lady and she was trying to shake it away. Ghost yawned and trotted to Jon’s side. The other two would pull her tail and then fly away and Lady would whine and then bare her fangs.

Jon was patting Ghost’s head, chuckling. His eyes fallowing Sansa with sweetness, tenderness and _love._

Daenerys couldn’t help but stare.

She was pretty sure that was the look he was referring too but it was directed towards Sansa. Her heart squeezed and she didn’t know if she was jealous or envied Sansa. Daenerys had a pretty good memories and she knew she has never experienced this type of feelings before.

“Jon! Help!”

“You are on your own.” He laughed out loud. Sansa growled at him and Jon shrugged with a smirk. “That is what happens when Lady tries to make Drogon her toy.”

Then Sansa looked at Daenerys and pleaded with her eyes. She chuckled and called her dragons. Quickly they flew to her and landed on her shoulders.

Then, the next thing she knew, Sansa was leaping over Jon while screaming. He went to his feet and took her hands. They pushed and pushed, making the rug under their feet rise up. Ghost was baring his fangs and Lady appeared baring hers to her brother.

“Why do you like to laugh at my misery!?” Sansa paused.

“You are so dramatic!” he pushed up. “But it is very funny.”

Their fangs were out and they were using their strength to overpower the other but it was futile.

Daenerys couldn’t help but smile.

It was definitely them.

She could feel her whole body relax as her knuckle heads keep going at it.

Then Sansa threw her head back and slammed it onto Jon’s. A loud bang echoed through the house. Their horns were pressed against each other’s but their stubborn gazes were as fierce as ever.

“You and your dirty tricks!” yelled Jon.

“Jon! Sansa!” called Daenerys when she noticed that if they kept fighting something was going to be broken.  

Jon reacted and Sansa took the opportunity to give a final push. She landed on top of him and his air was knocked out of his lungs.

She started laughing and yelling. “I won! Ha! I won!” Jon rolled his eyes and smiled.

As Sansa kept laughing, she rolled over Jon and landed on her back. Daenerys shook her head but still enjoyed the moment, taking it all in. Their laughter filled the air and it was music to her ears.

“Get up you two! We have to prepare dinner.” Said Daenerys while clapping her hands.

Then she stole one last glance and she saw it.

She couldn’t breathe anymore.

The way their looked at her face made her feel hot, her chest hurting.

This was definitely not the same love she had for them in the beginning.


	5. The Fifth Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, wow! The last chapter!  
> This one is a bit longer than the rest because... well... it's the last chapter.  
> Thank you all for reading this fic and I apologize for my wonky writing. I read the previous chapter and I saw that there were still some grammatical errors but I promise I'll fix them.  
> Tell me if you liked the ending!

Daenerys’ kitchen was full of flour, broken eggs, butter, vanilla and fresh cut lemons. Some were floating in the air as the witch mixed the ingredients and it made them all happy.

It was finally their fifth year together since Lauma led her to them.

She had asked Jon and Sansa what they wanted for that special day and Sansa stood up, eye sparkling at Daenerys, screaming with a smile,

“Lemon cake!”

Daenerys remembered the first time Sansa tasted a slice of that cake.

It was a few days later when they arrived and Daenerys wanted to make them understand that she was of no harm. After they were fed and bathed, she took out the lemon cake and gave them each a slice. Jon seemed very pleased and ate it quickly. Sansa, on the other hand, was so socked that tears rolled down. Daenerys wanted to ask what was wrong but Sansa threw the cake over Daenerys’ head and ran towards the door. Jon quickly stood up but Daenerys stopped him.

Daenerys knew that Sansa couldn’t go too far.

And with just the tap of her foot, she knew where she was.

So she waited.

A few hours later, when Daenerys was sleeping, she heard some noises coming from the kitchen. She took her candle and headed towards the commotion. To her surprise, Sansa was squatting over the empty plate where the lemon cake should have been. Only crumbs were left and they were mostly on her face and hands.

Daenerys sat down and waited for Sansa to finish eating.

With a twitch of her finger, a cloth appeared and she took it. With delicacy, she cleaned her face and hands and told her, with a smile,

“I could always make more.”

 

Jon looked at the fire while stroking the head of Ghost, his eyes lost in thought. They had finished eating and now they were enjoying the rest of the night.

It has been five years now but it felt like only yesterday.

But he had noticed recently something in Daenerys. Her amethyst eyes were pale, like faded lavender and her skin was paler. It was subtle but Jon wasn’t the type to ignore such a thing.

This winter had been the toughest of them all and it was taking a toll on Daenerys. Jon didn’t know how to explain such connection but every time the cold hit harder, Daenerys would take longer to do her things.

She didn’t use that much magic and she rarely went out.

It was him and Sansa who had to take care of Silver and the rest of the land. Jon had prayed to the Spirits of the Forest to give her strength and to make her feel better.

It couldn’t be an illness; the Forest would have never allowed it.

Daenerys was playing with some magic with her fingers. Sparks of colors would appear when she snapped them and it brought her comfort. She would smile when different colors would spark and light the room a bit. She was covered in multiple blankets even though the fire was lit.

“I remember how big the fireworks where back home.” Sansa glanced at Daenerys. “I mean,” she closed her eyes as if trying to find the right words. “Back at Dragonstone.” She snapped her fingers again. “I can almost hear the people cheering and the explosions in the air. Wizards would shoot arrows with a special powder, in the sky and then _boom_ hit them with magic, making them spread in the night sky. The festivals were filled with bazaars and music and dancing.” She smiled, the sparks making her eyes look more hallow.

“This is the first time hearing you talk about Dragonstone.” Said Jon, trying not to look too deeply into Daenerys’ state.

“I wonder how it is now…” Daenerys snapped her fingers again.

Sansa played with Lady’s nose and the direwolf grumbled lazily. “You don’t want to know…” That made Daenerys sink more. “It’s been hundreds of years since anyone has seen a Targaryen and that place only exist in books and songs.”

Jon tried to light up the mood. “I bet it was beautiful.”

“It was. I remember—” but then she hissed in pain.

Lady and Ghost raised their ears.

The cabin went quiet for a moment. Jon was on alert and Sansa was shocked that Daenerys made that type of sound. Not even when she cut a finger did she flinch in pain.

“Daenerys—”

But she raised a hand and stood up. “I’m alright. Must have been something I ate.” then she headed towards her room.

 

Her dragons made confused and sad sounds when Daenerys laid down on her bed, flinching with every move. She couldn’t tell Jon and Sansa what was happening because how could she explain that making a barrier around the Forest was taking a very large toll on her body. It scared her but so far the magic was holding on.

She didn’t know how much she could take. It has been two years since the Forest told her that beings were entering with no good intent. That was why Jon and Sansa couldn’t leave; something was trying to come in.

Something with dark magic.

She thought that whoever was doing this would give up but they were very persistent. Daenerys prayed every night for the Forest to give her strength but she could feel herself slipping away. But she wouldn’t give up. She would never let anyone in and hurt the people she truly loved.

Drogon pushed his head under her hand. Daenerys looked over to him and smiled.

“I’ll be fine. I just need to rest for a bit.”

Her eyes closed and her hand went limp.

 

Daenerys was resting on a tree root and the tiny light that escaped from the branches and leaves, danced inside her lids. A red leaf fell and landed on her eyes. The sensation woke her up.

Lazily she yawned and stretched her body. Her hair was loose, cascading over her shoulder and back, landing on the grass while her white gown spread like water.

The field was wide, almost infinite.

Peace and relief filled her body and she took a deep breath.

Birds and butterflies fluttered around the blue sky and the wind caressed her face.

She could see something in the distance.

A figure approaching.

Daenerys gasped and ran quickly towards a red stallion. Her naked feet sprinting between the sea of grass.

Her hands were wide open and a tear ran down.

She hugged tenderly his muzzle. It was so big that its shadow cast completely over Daenerys’ body.

A voice echoed in her mind. Drogo’s voice.

“Not time.” The red stallion kneeled down and pushed his forehead in her chest. “They need you.”

 

Her eyes opened up.

The smell of fire filled her nostrils. Daenerys sat up but it just made her dizzy.

Her dragons were neither in her room nor in the rest of the cabin. She was completely alone.

She called Sansa and Jon but there was no answer. What was going on?

Then she gasped when she realized what had happened.

“The barrier…” she opened the door to the outside and there it was. Smoke.

Daenerys tapped the ground with her foot and saw where everyone was.

They were all the edge of the Forest but something was not right. Dread filled her whole body. This couldn’t be happening…

Daenerys turned back and pushed the bookshelf and saw it.

The thing that she promised never to use since she renounced that path many years ago. But her family was in danger. The white sheet covered it like a secret but she grabbed anyways. There was no other choice.

“Spirits of the Forest, forgive me but this is the only way.” Then grabbed the white sheet, exposing her past, and headed for the door.

A red stallion was waiting for her, looking directly into her eyes. Daenerys ran towards it and mount it.

“Drogo, take me to them!”

 

The ashes were mixing with the snow.

Cersie was looking at how the fire was consuming the forest. Her emerald eyes couldn’t look away. She had never felt more proud because this is how her roar sounded. After two years trying to penetrate this damned forest, it was finally done. Time to teach the world who was truly powerful.

Time to create new history.

To take what’s hers.

Jamie guided his horse and stood next to Cersie.

“Why burn it when we could’ve entered?”

She shook her head, her long and golden locks bouncing. “No, dear brother. The magic might have stopped protecting it but there are things that we cannot deal yet. We burn because they will come to us.” Jamie looked at her and shrugged.

“As you say but I still think we should’ve brought more soldiers.” Cersie brought a hand full of people with her: her personal priests and a few knights.

Then she felt something and quickly she raised her hand and pulled the thing that was hovering between the trees. A dragon was between her fingers, struggling to break free.

“Well, what do we have here?” she cooed, wickedly. Slowly she hardened her grip and someone yelled from the distance. “Ah. Sansa, my little dove.”

Sansa was in the edge of the forest but stayed there. Cersie raised her hand and snapped Viserion’s head and Sansa gasped in horror. Cersie tossed the tiny body like it was worthless and smiled.

The fire was spreading fast but Cersie noticed that it wasn’t affecting her, or anyone that was there. Cersie might have underestimated this magic but it mattered not.

“You will pay for this!” Sansa growled and sprinted towards her. A _no!_ came from behind her. Jamie saw Jon between the flames.

“You were always so reckless,” said Cersie, chuckling. Then she grabbed Sansa by the neck with her magic.

Her body floated, her feet struggling to find the ground and her hands trying to grab at the invisible force.

Then a growl came from behind her and Lady ran towards them, her fangs bared. Lady attacked Cersie’s horse, making her fall and lost her grasp on Sansa. Jamie slapped Lady with his magic, sending her a few feet away. Another direwolf appeared, this time white as snow. It was almost invisible if it wasn’t because of those crimson eyes. Jon was behind it, his gaze down and ready to fight.

“This isn’t a fight you can win!” yelled Jamie. “Surrender!”

“Never!” Sansa stood up and Lady ran towards her and positioned herself next to her. “You don’t know the magic this Forest has and it will not let you win!” Jamie chuckled at Jon’s words.

“Do you hear that, sister? We are not going to win.” Cersie was angry and her eyes went black, black vain appearing around her body.

She started chanting a spell and Sansa hurled down in pain. Her neck burned so badly that all her strength was gone. She could feel Cersie ripping her human skin to expose her daemon form. Her fingers grew longer, like claws, her fans stretched longer making her jaw hurt, her back snapped upwards and she hunched forward in pain. She let out a wail of pain so loud that Jon could feel his daemon form trying to come out. But he resisted with all his might!

He called to her but she kept wailing.

“See?” Jamie said and got down from his horse. “Don’t resist, Jon. You know you can’t fight your nature.” But Jon prayed to the Spirits of the Forest for strength and Jamie could see something around him. Some sort of glow that he had never seen. “I guess it has to be by force,” he mumbled, disappointed and carefree.

Cersie had come back to her original state, sweaty but willing. Finally she had Sansa back and under her control. The Lannisters are a force to be reckoned with and after this, what else can they hold in their grasp? The world? It sent chills down her spine just by thinking about it!

Sansa was heaving, saliva dripping down her jaw, her eyes with pure animal instinct and her stance ready to strike. Jon had seen her like this before, multiple times when Jamie and Cersie made them fight for their entertainment and also when Cersie wanted to torture someone who had crossed her. Getting mauled was her way of having fun and getting her point across. Jon hated seeing her like that. Like a killing animal with no free will.

She once mentioned that she hated it so much that she would rather die than become like that again. Jon couldn’t stand it.

Cersie motioned Sansa to strike and she did. Quick like lighting she launched herself towards Jon and he dodged her as best as she could. He grabbed her hands and pushed back but she was so strong! Sansa clawed his hands and he let out a scream of pain but he resisted. He tried to snap her out of it but all he saw was Sansa snapping her jaw at him to see if she could bite something off.

Then Sansa let out a scream of pain when Lady bit her calf. Her howl made Ghost and Lady flinch and move back. That gave Jon the opportunity to flip her over his back and pin her down.

“Spirits of the Forest! Please! Help her!” he prayed out loud but only the cracking of the fire and the laughter of Cersie was hearable. Was he really alone?

With her claw, Sansa scratched Jon’s face, taking his eye away. He threw himself backwards, covering his wound and moving back. Blood trickled down his neck and chest. Jon dared not to hurt her! Not in a million years he thought of hurting her but he didn’t have a choice! His heart ached for her! He wanted to cry!

Jon knew that he had to end her but could he?

Would he bear be in a world without her Sansa?

Jon let his body change completely and growled as he rose up, claws and fangs out.

Jamie raised his eyebrows in surprise but didn’t do anything else. Cersie looked at his brother and he shrugged. She told him to do something about it but he shook his head.

“I can’t control him. I am not like you, sister. I know when I am defeated.”

She spat and raised her hand. Sansa growled, her face twisted in agony and rage.

Jon launched forward as Sansa did the same. He had a plan. He could never live without her so he was going to let her strike him wherever but he was going to take her heart. It was the only way. If both of them die then it would all be over.

He screamed as they got closer but a gust of wind pushed them away

Daenerys appeared between them, her purple eyes glowing, her hair floating in the air by the sheer force of her magic, a long black sword in her grip. Jamie and Cersie could feel her magic in their bodies to a degree that it _burned_. The red stallion was bigger than their horses, it was an unnatural being. It was like seeing a god.

“It’s her…” said Cersie remembering the first time she encountered her in Path of Magic. Her hands trembled in fear but a wicked smile appeared. Jamie was ready to fight. This witch was something he didn’t want to mess with.

Daenerys saw the tiny body of Viserion and her eyes turned to pure anger. The fire behind her didn’t even burn in her direction. It was as if the fire itself was _afraid_ of her. Daenerys eyes locked on Cersie and she took a step back. The silver haired witch brought the dragon’s body towards her. The other two dragons landed on her shoulders and screeched. She kissed its little head and Viserion burned until there were ashes.

“He is now with the Spirits and no pain will ever come to him.” She said as tears rolled down.

She noticed Sansa, who was growling at her; in fours like an animal while Jon was standing up, trembling from the pain.

Daenerys raised her sword. It glinted with the fire light and magic.

“You gave me no choice but to take the path I so desperately tried to forget!” Drogo stood in two legs and let out a strong neigh so powerful that the other horses reacted to it, getting on two legs, shaking their riders off of them. “I will give you a choice! Leave and never come back or suffer my _wrath_!” then she pointed the sword to the sky, attracting lighting.

Jamie eyes winded when he recognized the sword. “Is that… _Blackfyre_?” the way it said it suggested that he was covered in fear and confusion. “ _Targaryen_?” he whispered the priests and priestess gasped in horror. Some nights even looked at each other and wondered if it was even worth it. “Impossible! Cersie! This witch is a Targaryen! I recognize that sword! It belonged to Rhaegar Targaryen! It can’t be!” Only one time she had seen her brother lose his composure, when their daughter was assassinated but this was different. He was possessed by fear.

“My name is Daenerys Targaryen! The last of the Targaryen! Consider my warning and I will let you all go!” Jamie looked at Cersie.

“I am disappointed in you, brother. Fear does not suit you.” Cersie looked calm.

“Nor death, sister.” He said through his teeth. “This is suicide!”

Cersie smiled. “Sansa!” she called and Sansa leaped towards Daenerys but she caught her in the air, but then Cersie casted a spell where green lighting shot from her fingers. Daenerys took her sword and cut right through it, sending Cersie back. The Lannister’s company scattered and only one priestess remained. She pushed down her red hood, revealing her long dark red hair.

“It has come to be…” she whispered but no one payed attention.

“I am not defeated!” Cersie screamed as she took Jon by the neck with her magic. Daenerys flinched when she heard Jon gag and lose his air. “I will be more powerful than any Targaryen has ever been! No one will remember your name, you little witch! I will rule the world and crush it between my fingers if need be!” Jon couldn’t breath and his face was turning purple. “Drop the sword!”

Daenerys climbed down from Drogo, who protested and dropped the sword. She looked at Jon as Cersie let him go. He coughed loudly and gaped for air.

He saw how she smiled at him. Her eyes filled with love.

Jon tripped over his legs as he tried to stand up. Why wasn’t she moving?! He was trying, very desperately, to run towards her.

 _No! No! No! No! Spirits let me get to her!_ He prayed as he stretched his arm, just a few more inches!

But Daenerys closed her eyes and she let herself be bitted on the beck by Sansa. Blood splattered around them, landing on Jon.

Jon wailed so loudly that Ghost and Lady howled in grief, Drogon and Rhaegal flew away, up the sky as they cried and entered the burning Forest. The Forest cracked as if the core of itself was being ripped opened and that is how a forest weeps.

 

Sansa felt a warm hand on her cheek.

She blinked rapidly as if waking up from a dream.

All she saw was red and a smiling Daenerys, purple eyes meeting her blue ones. Something was wrong! Jon’s wail was ringing in her head and she could taste blood in her mouth.

Daenerys had a big bite mark on her neck and Sansa gasped when she realized what she had done. She grabbed her neck to try to stop the bleeding.

“No…” she whispered. “ _NO!!_ ”

“Sansa…” Daenerys said, “I love you…” she pulled Sansa down and pecked her lips. “This was the only way…” Daenerys looked over to Jon, who crawled over to her. He pressed his forehead against hers and wept. She kissed his lips and smiled. “I will wait for you…” then her hand went limp.

Sansa saw how the life disappeared from her eyes and she let out a scream and hugged Daenerys. She killed her! She killed her! She killed the woman she loved!

Joan cried on the ground, his tears soaking the earth.

“You see this brother? Power.” Said Cersie but Jamie could feel that something was wrong. Something was coming. “Sansa! Come!”

But Sansa didn’t move.

Sansa had come to the conclusion that the only way to end this was to _burn_ everything!

“Spirit of Fire…” she whispered. “Take my body and use it to burn everything.” Cersie called her again. “I wish to see everything burned! Burn! Burn! Burn! Burn! Burn! Burn!”

Jon looked up. “Sansa! What are you doing!?” but the flames grew larger and moved away from the Forest, it crawled towards Sansa. All that was left were burned trees and ashes. Cersie fell to the ground as she saw such entity.

Sansa stood up and opened her arms and the fire entered her, burning her flesh. Jon covered his eyes and told Lady and Ghost to run. The heat was too much!

The fire entered her burned body through her eyes, nose and mouth and her body dropped to the earth. A sizzling body laid there like a corpse. Cersie stood up and Jamie took her shoulders.

“We have to leave!” But Cersie couldn’t move.

Jamie pulled Cersie but was blocked by the priestess that stayed.  

“I do apologize but I cannot let you leave.” She said.

Cersie was about to slap her when they heard a crack.

The corps was now standing. The burned skin peeled off and oozed towards the earth.

Her horns were blue the color of the purest of flames, her red hair cascaded over her naked body and touched the earth, her long fingers and nails were pure black and the color reached her elbows, her daemon legs with the same color. As she opened her eyes, they were hollow with blue flames and smoke came out of her nose and open mouth.

Sansa stretched her arm and Cersie landed between her black fingers. Jamie called her name but it was no use. Sansa looked directly into Cersie’s eyes and Cersie started to scream in pain. She was burning from the inside and as her body fell, she trembled in agony.

Only a burned shell of a woman was left and Jamie screamed in horror.

Sansa took a step closer but Jon called her.

Her eyes turned back to normal.

“It’s over…” he said. “Let’s go home.”

Sansa looked over to the Forest and she could see Lauma, Kajsa and Kelpie in the form of her smaller self and the Red Stallion looked at her.

“They will not let me in.”

“What are you talking about?” Jon took a step closer but the heat was too much. He extended his hand and pleaded. “Please!”

“Come with me, then” but Jon stopped. “I guess there are places where you can’t fallow...” She smiled. “I killed the Guardian of the Forest and I took in the Spirit of Fire into my body—the promise we made five years ago is now broken. I am sorry Jon.”

The priestess walked towards Sansa, unaffected by the heat.

“My Lady, my name is Melisandre and I am your loyal servant from here on out if you wish it.” She bowed. “I have dreamed of this moment and you have arrived. Please, take this.” Melisandre took her red robe and gave it to Sansa. She took it, not burning it, and wrapping her body with it.

“Jon, I will not resent you for staying but hear me out. This is not over. This will never be over. I promise that I will burn this world to the ground and make room for the Forest to grow. This is my revenge for what they’ve done.” She got closer and this time Jon didn’t feel the heat. Sansa grabbed his chin and kissed him deeply. Jon kissed her back, tears running down his face. It _pained_ him. Then she broke their kiss and looked straight into his eyes. “Do not get in my way.”

Jon was speechless.

“You are now the Guardian of the Forest and, for what I can see… you will be the last one.”

“What are you talking about? Sansa, this isn’t you!” he tried to reason. “I can’t lose you too!”

“I am sorry. I will search for Arya and Bran and send them to you. I promise you that much.” Then Sansa smiled and kneeled. “Lady, come.” Lady came and wagged her tail. “I know you were trying to protect Jon but come with me, please.” Lady lowered her head and Sansa stroked it. Sparks of fire appeared and Lady howled and her gray fur turned completely black and her eyes the color of melted gold. Ghost whimpered but went to Jon instead.

“Come, my Lady. We will show the world the new god: The Lady of Fire.”

Sansa stopped and picked the sword that belonged to Daenerys. “She won’t need this anymore.”

 

Jon took Daenerys’ body and entered the Forest. All of the Spirits fallowed him to the Weirdwood Tree and Jon placed her bellow the roots of the tree. Vines and flowers sprouted from the earth, hugging Daenerys’ body and taking her in. Drogon and Rhaegal curled where he shoulders were and turned into stone.

Multiple leaves fell down on the tiny pond and the blood tears trickled down, mixing with the water. Jon knew what he had to do and all the spirts became witness of the becoming of the new Guarding. Jon drank all the water—every last drop.

Jon hurled over and felt his body go completely paralyzed. He could feel his body freezing from the inside out. When the pain was over, Jon stood up and he understood now what Sansa meant. Just like Sansa he had a direct link with the Spirts and knew that he was the last Guardian. His hair was pure black, so black that the light couldn’t touch it; his horns were white as snow, pure. There were no more scars in his body, his eye was the same color as his hair and his fingertips looked like they had frost bite.

The Weirdwood Tree was now dead and inside Jon.

Ghost appeared and Jon placed his forehead against his direwolf.

“Please, allow me your vision.” And the eye that he lost was back but the color of blood.

Jon could _feel_ the Forest… no… Jon was the Forest. Everything that was happening in every inch of bark and leaves and grass and living beings, he could see… every time he tried to look beyond, Sansa appeared and Jon groaned as his chest ached but he would be damned if he didn’t try to create a Path of Magic… he will _never_ give up on her.

He prayed to the Spirit of the Forest for forgiveness and guidance but one by one they left. Kelpie stood behind him, red hair cascading over her child like shoulders.

“Please… anyone but her…” he pleaded and Kelpie disappeared, leaving Jon crying crimson tears.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to take a hiatus from this this ship and my Daensa ship.  
> I've been neglecting my previous ship and now I am working on a fic right now.  
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter!  
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
